


brilliantly after

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: a brighter light will shine [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Parents, Background Polyamorous Relationships, Background Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Epistolary, First Love, Growing Up, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Journaling, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, driveby mention of lumin, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: “Hey,” Junmyeon whispered, sliding his arm around Chanyeol’s waist and leaning into him, “we’re going to be the best parents.”“Damn straight we are.” Chanyeol took his hand off Jongin to loop both arms around Junmyeon’s waist and pull him close.“Chanyeol! Don't swear in front of the baby,” Junmyeon hissed, frowning at Chanyeol.Chanyeol kissed the pout of his lips. “I love you, so much.”[alternatively: the sequel to find my way to you that absolutely nobody asked for but I still wrote]





	brilliantly after

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff. This is nearly 20k words of fluff and domestic suyeol and I hope you like it

_June 7 th, 2016_

_It’s been a while since I’ve written. I haven’t felt like it, though, with everything that’s happened in the last month. Honestly, if it weren’t for Yeol things would have been so much worse. I really am lucky to have him in my life._

_Anyway, the last month has been bad. Awful, actually. But despite everything that’s happened, something miraculous has come out of it. Remember three months ago when I mentioned that Yeol and I went to Paris? We spent forever just sitting in the autumn sun at a park by our hotel watching children play, and that’s when Chanyeol nudged my shoulder and said ‘Hey, what if we had a kid?’_

_You’re laughing, right? Yeah, so did I. At the time I couldn’t imagine us, two people in our mid-thirties, being anywhere capable of raising a child. But Yeollie was serious and well, something happened._

_Something terrible, and then something amazing._

When Chanyeol found Junmyeon he was curled up in the middle of their bed, his phone clutched in one hand, staring blankly at the wall. At first, he thought nothing of it, prattling to Junmyeon about his day as he walked into their closet to change from his work clothes into his sweats. But when he stepped back into their bedroom and found Junmyeon in the same position, silent, he came over.

“Hey, baby,” he said softly, sitting on the bed and shaking Junmyeon’s shoulder lightly, rousing him from his trance. “What are you thinking about?”

Junmyeon blinked into awareness, looked at Chanyeol, and burst into tears.

Chanyeol scrambled. He never seemed to know what to do when people began crying on him, and Junmyeon was no exception, even after the years they’d been together. He laid down next to Junmyeon, pulled him against his chest, and held him while the tears came. It took a long time for Junmyeon to calm down enough to speak, and Chanyeol waited a few more minutes before he asked, “Junmyeon, what happened?”

Junmyeon took a deep, shuddering breath and said, “Do you remember, in Paris, when you t-talked about maybe having a kid?” He waited for Chanyeol to nod before he continued. “Were you serious?”

Chanyeol blinked at him. “Yeah, I was. Is that what this is about? Baby, if you’re not ready we don’t have to. Someday doesn’t mean now.”

Junmyeon shook his head. “Remember my older brother?”

“Of course, we were groomsmen at his wedding two years ago.” Chanyeol rubbed soothing hands up and down Junmyeon’s back as he shuddered through a few suppressed sobs.

“He—he got,” Junmyeon cut off, choking back tears. “Yeollie, he g-got hit by a drunk d-driver.”

Chanyeol sucked a breath in through his teeth. “Is he—”

“Neither of them made it, Yeol. My d-dad called, told me about-about the accident. His wife died on impact, h-he died on the way to the hospital.”

Grief welled in Chanyeol’s eyes. Dongkyu had been an older brother to him as much as he was to Junmyeon, and sadness oozed from him as he pulled Junmyeon closer, burying his face in Junmyeon’s hair and letting the dark strands soak up his tears as they grieved together.

“I’m so sorry, Junmyeon,” Chanyeol whispered, pulling away slightly to wipe the tears from Junmyeon’s face.

“There’s more, Yeol,” Junmyeon said, his voice hoarse from crying. He cleared his throat. “With both Dongkyu and Jaein gone, someone needs to take custody of their baby.”

Chanyeol flinched in surprised. “He wasn’t in the car with them?”

“My parents were watching him so that Dongkyu and Jaein could go on a date for the first time since he was born. They’d take him, but they’re so old and…” he trailed off, looking up at Chanyeol with red-rimmed eyes. “You mentioned you’d want kids, and we could afford to take care of him.”

Chanyeol’s heart leapt in his chest, doing somersaults. “Are you saying that you want to adopt your brother’s child?”

Junmyeon blinked up at him, licked his lips. “I’m saying that I’m going to adopt him no matter what. I’m the only one he’s got.”

Chanyeol shook his head. “Us. He’s got us, now.” He kissed Junmyeon’s forehead and held him closer to combat the sadness.

A month after the accident, Junmyeon and Chanyeol took baby Jongin home with them, permanently.

Junmyeon fingered the new ring on his fourth finger. It had been easier, logistically, to adopt Jongin if they were married. No questions about custody, who his guardian would be. If they were married it was both equally, and with one glance at each other, Junmyeon and Chanyeol decided that they’d been meaning to anyway so why wait.

 An afternoon appointment at the courthouse and it was done. They would celebrate later, maybe, a small party with their friends, but all they really wanted was Jongin as soon as possible.

“He’s precious,” Chanyeol cooed, looking down at a sleeping Jongin in his crib as if Jongin hadn’t been sleeping in their home for most of the last month.

“Chanyeol, you’ve watched him sleep almost every night since we took him in,” Junmyeon laughed quietly.

Chanyeol pouted at him. “Yeah, but this time he’s _our son_ , it’s different.”

Junmyeon smiled tightly at Chanyeol. Dongkyu’s death was still a livewire of grief inside him, and the feelings that he wouldn’t be able to be the father for Jongin that Dongkyu could have been were a constant presence in his mind. Jongin fussed in his sleep, his face scrunching up and his tiny hands clenching as he squirmed in place.

As one, he and Chanyeol reached down to soothe him, Junmyeon stroking lightly across the fuzz of hair on Jongin’s head, while Chanyeol rubbed his round tummy with his broad hand. Junmyeon looked over at the expression of love in his eyes, letting Chanyeol’s adoration wash through him and assure him that yes, they could do this.

“Hey,” Junmyeon whispered, sliding his arm around Chanyeol’s waist and leaning into him, “we’re going to be the best parents.”

“Damn straight we are.” Chanyeol took his hand off Jongin to loop both arms around Junmyeon’s waist and pull him close.

“Chanyeol! Don't swear in front of the baby,” Junmyeon hissed, frowning at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kissed the pout of his lips. “I love you, so much.”

Junmyeon linked his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and leaned against his chest, turning his head so he could watch Jongin sleep. “I love you, too.”

They had a lot to figure out, a lot to learn, but Junmyeon had faith that together they would figure it out.

_January 25 th, 2019_

_Jongin has officially hit the terrible threes. I thought it was just a joke, a saying, but no. It’s a real phase. He’s been three for less than a month and it’s like he’s done a full personality switch. He was so mild mannered, so easy to please and a calm child. Now we’re lucky if we can make it through a day without him throwing a tantrum. I wonder if he would have been this difficult for Dongkyu and Jaein? Are Yeol and I doing something wrong?_

_I still miss him, my brother. Although the ache has eased considerably, sometimes I look at Jongin’s smile and all I can see is Dongkyu and it hurts all over again. Or when Jongin giggles and I can hear Jaein’s laughter like an echo. I wonder if we’re doing this right._

_I wonder if we’re good enough. If_ I’m _good enough._

_It’s been hard, too, balancing both of our careers with raising a child. I shifted into more of an advisory position so that my hours were less demanding, and I didn’t have to travel nearly as often. My successor, Luhan, is quite talented, and he’s doing an excellent job under my guidance._

_And Chanyeol is a dream. I think I love him even more now than I did before. It’s hard to balance our relationship, our work, and our child and not let something drop, but Chanyeol tends to work from home these days, taking care of Jongin and balancing work somehow. I'm usually able to stay home if he has to go into the office, which has worked well so far. He also hired two new team members to help Sehun and Jongdae (who have been dating for five years now, did I mention that??), and their names escape me but they’re both from China, I think. Or they both speak Chinese. Something like that._

_Anyway, life is exhausting with a very grumpy three-year-old, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything._

 

Junmyeon heard Jongin’s frustrated screech from the other room and closed his journal with a sigh. Really, the last hour of quiet had been more than he’d gotten recently. It was about time for Jongin to act up again. He quickly got up from his bed and walked into Jongin’s room where he had been playing happily on the floor when he left to find him scowling at an orange building block with all the intensity his little body could manage.

“Nini, baby, what’s wrong?” Junmyeon asked, crouching down next to Jongin and folding his arms around his knees. Touching Jongin when he was upset was guaranteed to either make him angrier or soothe him, but there was never a way to tell which it was going to be and Junmyeon didn’t want to risk it right now.

“Ugly,” Jongin said, throwing the block in his hand into the tower of other blocks, topping them all. He stood up abruptly and turned to the low shelf in his room, grabbing a picture book and toddling back to Junmyeon and shoving the book at him.

Junmyeon carefully took the book from Jongin, relaxing when doing so didn’t result in the end of Jongin’s world. “Do you want me to read to you?”

Jongin nodded, a pout on his face. He tugged on the sleeve of Junmyeon’s shirt, leading him into the living room where he could sit on the couch.

“How do you ask nicely, Jongin?” Junmyeon asked, pulling Jongin into his lap and positioning him so he could see the pictures.

“Please,” Jongin said, only half grumbling. Junmyeon felt a thrill of accomplishment. Whenever Chanyeol tried to get Jongin to ask nicely it was met with a scowl. Probably because Jongin was old enough now to know that Chanyeol would cave at the first appearance of Jongin’s pout, regardless of manners.

Sometimes their child terrified Junmyeon.

By the time Chanyeol walked in, home from work, his laptop bag slung over his shoulder and his empty travel mug in hand along with his keys, Junmyeon had gotten through two more picture books and Jongin was adorably sleepy in his arms.

“How was work?” Junmyeon asked as Chanyeol sank into the couch next to him. He resettled as Chanyeol pulled him back into his arms and buried his face in Junmyeon’s neck.

“Long,” he groaned, lips brushing the skin of Junmyeon’s neck. “Tao broke a huge section of code on this new app we’re working on, and Sehun tried to help him fix it. He didn’t. He made it worse.”

Junmyeon couldn’t help but snicker. Jongin came more alive in his arms, squirming around until he noticed Chanyeol behind Junmyeon.

“It took Jongdae and me the rest of the day to fix everything they’d undone,” Chanyeol continued making room between himself and Junmyeon for Jongin to squeeze into. “We’re going to be behind now, probably.”

“You’ll finish, you always do.” Junmyeon patted Chanyeol on the knee and stood up, careful not to jostle Jongin too much. “Stay here and cuddle with Nini while I throw something together for dinner. I think he missed you today.” Junmyeon leaned down and kissed Chanyeol softly, then ran his fingers through the soft fluff of Jongin’s hair, making him squirm against Chanyeol and hide his face in Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol hummed, catching Junmyeon’s hand and stroking his thumb over the back of his hand. “Thank you for making dinner.”

Junmyeon smiled fondly at his boys, cuddled together on the couch. Chanyeol was adorably rumpled from his day, his tie askew and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Jongin had never managed to make it out of his dinosaur print pajamas, but it was a Monday and Junmyeon barely felt like getting out of bed most Mondays, so he hadn’t pushed it.

He walked away quietly and went to make dinner, his heart warm.

 

Junmyeon watched Jongin sleep. He’d fallen asleep in Junmyeon’s arms, his small hand curled around Junmyeon’s as he slept. His fingers curled around two of Junmyeon’s, looking small against his hands. His were nowhere as large as Chanyeol’s were, but they still made Jongin’s look tiny.

It was so quiet in the world tonight, so peacefully serene.

Jongin’s eyelids fluttered, dreams dancing behind his eyes as he slept soundly. Junmyeon kissed his forehead softly, getting up and tucking Jongin in carefully before turning on his favorite night light. He stopped in the doorway, watching Jongin dream and wishing he could slow down time, keep Jongin from growing up so fast.

Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around him from behind. “What are you thinking about?”

Junmyeon turned around, stepping into Chanyeol’s chest and pulling the door to Jongin’s room closed behind him. “I don’t want him to grow up.”

Chanyeol chuckled, walking backward slowly toward their room, keeping Junmyeon in his arms. “He has to at some point, babe.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know. But if he grows up that means he’s going to get hurt, have his heart broken, and I want him to stay little where everything is simple and easy.”

Chanyeol kissed him slowly, deeply, not intent on going anywhere, rather comforting Junmyeon. “He will get hurt,” Chanyeol reasoned, “but that’s why he has us. It’s our job to patch him back up when he comes to us hurt. Our job to heal his broken heart.” He cupped Junmyeon’s face between his hands. “We’ve got his back. He’ll be okay.”

Junmyeon sighed, relaxing easily into his husband’s hands. “Okay.”

Chanyeol pressed their foreheads together for a long moment, before pulling away. “We’ve both had long days. Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

Junmyeon let Chanyeol pull him into their room, press him into the sheets, and together they forgot all about their day.

_October 15 th, 2021_

_Today we took Jongin to a pumpkin patch for the first time to pick out a pumpkin for carving. Time is moving too quickly. He’s five, almost six, and already too big for my liking. I wish he could stay small._

_Jongin looked so cute in his big coat. It’s getting cold now, and Chanyeol wrapped him in a scarf so large it was a miracle Jongin didn’t trip over the ends as he ran around the pumpkin patch. I asked Jongin what he wanted to carve his pumpkin like, and he said a bear. I’m pretty sure Chanyeol is rubbing off on him._

_I can’t wait until Christmas! While I’m sad that Jongin is getting older, it’s also a lot of fun to have him participating and actively enjoying things like trips to the pumpkin patch. I think hunting for the perfect Christmas tree for Chanyeol to chop down (honestly just imagining Chanyeol in like, plaid with an axe is_ doing _things to me. Note to self: have sex more often) this winter is going to be very memorable._

 

“Daddy, look!”

Junmyeon lifted his head from Chanyeol’s shoulder to look where Jongin was pointing. They were on the tractor ride around the patch, sitting on cold bales of hay, and Jongin was perched on Chanyeol’s lap and giggling at the lopsided scarecrow surrounded by pumpkins.

It was halfway between afternoon and evening, the October sun painting the world around them in shades of gold, highlighting the copper streaks in Jongin’s brown hair. Jongin squirmed around slightly to look at Junmyeon excitedly, his grin missing a few teeth already.

“Do you like the scarecrow, Nini?” Junmyeon asked, cuddling closer to Chanyeol’s warmth.

Jongin bounced in Chanyeol’s lap. “It’s cool!” He looked back to the field at the pumpkins as they rolled by. “Daddy, I want a pumpkin big enough to climb in!”

Junmyeon’s heart stuttered in his chest at Jongin’s excited smile.

“That’s going to have to be pretty big buddy,” Chanyeol said, pulling Jongin back against his chest and blowing a raspberry into Jongin’s neck, making him shriek with joy. “You’re getting pretty big.”

“Daddy, help!” Jongin tried to squirm away from Chanyeol’s hold as Chanyeol began tickling Jongin, his big hands disappearing under Jongin’s puffy coat to find his vulnerable tummy. “Dad is being dumb again,” he complained through helpless giggles.

Chanyeol laughed, a bright, loud sound in the chill air as Junmyeon leaned closer to Jongin to swat Chanyeol’s hands away from their son. Jongin immediately reached for Junmyeon, crawling into his lap and wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s neck as he calmed down, his giggles fading into Junmyeon’s favorite fall peacoat. Junmyeon gave him a moment of safety before sneaking his own fingers under Jongin’s coat, tickling at his sides as Jongin shrieked again in breathless laughter.

“Daddy, no fair!”

“Sorry kiddo, I don’t make the rules.” Junmyeon shrugged, allowing Jongin to flop sideways into Chanyeol’s lap.

Jongin pouted, the dying sun turning his dark eyelashes golden at the tips as he blinked up at them. “What rules?”

“Dads have to tickle their kids,” Chanyeol said, his full smile on display. “It’s our number one job.”

Jongin blinked between them in confusion. “Dad, I thought your job was to take care of Daddy and keep him satisfied?”

Junmyeon choked on an inhale. That sounded _way_ more suggestive than he was sure it was. Jongin was _five_ after all. Junmyeon looked around discretely, hoping nobody else on the tractor ride was listening to their conversation. “Baby, satisfied is a big word. Where did you learn it?”

Jongin sat up and pointed at Chanyeol. “He said so, one night after I went to bed. I couldn’t sleep and was listening to you guys talk and stuff.”

“And…stuff,” Chanyeol repeated, looking at Junmyeon out the side of his eye and going a bit pale. They both knew what night Jongin was talking about.

“You’re such a clever boy!” Junmyeon praised. He figured moving past this conversation and distracting Jongin with something else was his best course of action. “Do you know which pumpkin you want?”

Jongin sat back up to look out over the field as they neared the farmhouse where the tractor ride would end. “Not yet! I wanna make sure I get a good one!”

Junmyeon listened to Jongin prattle with Chanyeol about various options for pumpkins to carve, Chanyeol discussing size and weight as seriously as Jongin was. At one point, Junmyeon met his eyes and they shared a look—they’d have to talk about what Jongin had said once they got home—but for now Junmyeon smiled at Chanyeol, falling in love all over again as he watched his husband hoist Jongin up onto his shoulders so he could find the best possible pumpkin.

Jongin hugged Junmyeon’s legs as Chanyeol hefted the pumpkin Jongin had chosen and carried it to their car. He was getting sleepy, the tip of his nose red from cold, his hands wrapped tightly around Junmyeon’s thigh as he leaned his head against his hip. Junmyeon ran his fingers through the soft strands of Jongin’s hair, watching as Chanyeol struggled to fit the pumpkin into their trunk.

“Ready to go home?” Chanyeol asked as he finally managed to get the trunk to latch closed. He walked over to Junmyeon and Jongin, resting his hand atop Junmyeon’s on Jongin’s head before leaning in to kiss Junmyeon. It wasn’t a long kiss, nor anything deep, but Junmyeon still got a little lost in it as Chanyeol lingered for a moment.

“Dad,” Jongin whined softly, reaching up to tug at the sleeve of Chanyeol’s coat. “I’m tired.”

“Okay my man,” Chanyeol said, bending down to swing Jongin up into his arms. “Let’s get you buckled in.”

Junmyeon sighed and watched fondly as Chanyeol maneuvered Jongin into his booster seat behind the passenger seat, smacking Chanyeol lightly on the butt as he walked around him to get into the car. Chanyeol laughed quietly but said nothing, finishing up with Jongin before jogging around the car and getting behind the wheel.

Once they were on the road, Chanyeol reached across the console to twine his fingers with Junmyeon’s. “Hey, I love you.”

Junmyeon leaned across the console to rest his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I love you, too. We’ve got a pretty great kid.”

Chanyeol grinned. “Yeah, we do.” He glanced in the rear-view mirror. “Someone’s down for the count.”

Junmyeon twisted around to find a sleeping Jongin, his mouth slightly open and his head cradled against the side of his booster seat. He turned back around and watched the sun sink below the horizon in front of them. The clouds were cotton candy pink, purple and orange, streaks of color blending into the clouds against the darkening blue of the sky as the sun cast the world around them in dying gold light. 

It had been a good day, one of their best, and Junmyeon wouldn’t have it any other way.

_March 4, 2024_

_I’m so excited! Tomorrow we’ve got a huge surprise in store for Jongin. He turned eight two months ago (he’s growing up so fast!! Chanyeol says I’m getting too sentimental in my middle age but really, Jongin is only going to be this age once and he’s already growing up too quickly for my liking.) and Chanyeol and I planned something big for him! Of course, we still celebrated his birthday when it happened, but he’s old enough now to appreciate what we have planned and Chanyeol is soooo excited. He’s nearly ruined the surprise twice in the last day alone. Nini is already in bed or else I’m sure Chanyeol would have told him by now._

_I love that idiot._

_Anyway, I’m exhausted and we’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Plus, Chanyeol is clingy and needy tonight so I’m going to go take care of that._

Junmyeon crept into Jongin’s room early the next morning. He was a heavy sleeper, making it easy for Junmyeon to quietly grab the last few things he needed to round out the bag he’d packed over the week for Jongin.

“Can we wake him up now?” Chanyeol asked in a loose interpretation of a whisper, nearly vibrating with excitement.

Junmyeon huffed a quiet laugh and nodded, his heart warm as he watched his husband shake their child awake.

“Dad, _stop,”_ Jongin groaned, clumsily pawing Chanyeol’s hands away from his shoulders. “I wanna sleep more.” He succeeded in escaping Chanyeol’s grip, pulling the covers over his head and rolling over.

“Would you want to sleep more if I told you that you weren’t going to school this morning?” Junmyeon questioned softly, joining Chanyeol in sitting on Jongin’s bed.

Jongin’s eyes peeped out from under his blankets. “What?”

“You’re not going to school today,” Chanyeol began, a huge smile on his face, “because we’re going to Disneyland!”

Jongin _exploded_ out from under his sheets. _“What?”_

“We’ve already packed your bags, all that’s left is to get dressed, eat breakfast, and get in the car.” Junmyeon grinned as Jongin scrambled from his bed, nearly tripping over his feet in his hurry to get dressed.

“I’ll get started on breakfast,” Chanyeol said, pressing a kiss to Junmyeon’s forehead as he stood.

“Daddy, what about school?” Jongin was tugging a shirt over his head, facing Junmyeon and struggling to get his other arm in the correct hole. “I’ll have to make up so much homework.”

Leave it to his kid to worry about homework and missed assignments when he was going to Disneyland. “I’ve got all of your assignments for the next few days from your teacher. You can work on them in the car on the way.”

“Oh, okay.” Jongin nodded, satisfied, then finished getting dressed. “What’s Dad making for breakfast?”

“Let’s go see, shall we?” He stood up and nudged Jongin out of his room, smiling when his searching fingers found Jongin’s ticklish spots and he chased a laughing Jongin down the hall into the kitchen. He scooped his still giggling son up and hoisted him over his shoulder, laughing as Chanyeol turned from the griddle where he was making pancakes to raise an eyebrow at the two of them. “I smell pancakes, Nini.”

Jongin tapped his lower back insistently. “Let me down Daddy! I want to see the pancakes!”

Junmyeon bent down and set Jongin back on his feet so that he could run over to stand by Chanyeol at the stove. He joined his husband and son, peering around Chanyeol’s shoulder at the Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes.

Jongin’s happy giggles lingered in the air between them, and Junmyeon was hard pressed to remember a happier morning.

 

“I forgot how crowded Disneyland is,” Chanyeol groaned as they got into yet another line, Jongin too busy looking around for more characters to get autographs from to notice the length of the wait.

“You love it.” Junmyeon reached up to adjust the headband over Chanyeol’s hair, making sure the floppy puppy ears were straight and even. The second Chanyeol had spotted the Dalmatian headband he’d insisted on buying it.

Junmyeon hadn’t—not for a second—thought he was getting it for Jongin. Besides, Chanyeol was cuter in it than Jongin would have been, if Junmyeon was completely honest. He’d have to remember to have Chanyeol wear the headband some other time, when they were more alone.

“What ride is this?” Jongin asked, tapping his ribs and pulling Junmyeon’s attention away from Chanyeol.

“It’s the Buzz Lightyear ride.”

Jongin bounced excitedly. “I love Buzz! After this, can we do space mountain?”

“That’s a pretty big ride,” Junmyeon cautioned. “Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

Jongin nodded quickly. “Of course. I’m big!”

“Sure are, my dude,” Chanyeol laughed, holding out a fist for Jongin to bump. “Let’s tackle this ride first, then we’ll see about space mountain.”

Jongin grinned, then gasped in excitement, pointing emphatically. “Look, it’s Woody!”

Junmyeon laughed. “You take him,” he said to Chanyeol. “I’ll save our spot in line.”

Chanyeol took Jongin’s hand and lead him over to Woody, waiting patiently for the character to sign his autograph book before smiling shyly in thanks. As they made their way back to the line, Junmyeon looked at the map, plotting out their next rides.

“I think after space mountain,” Junmyeon said to Chanyeol once he’d rejoined the line, “we should take him on Indiana Jones and Pirates of the Caribbean. Then probably get something to eat. Sound good?”

Chanyeol nodded, looking at the map. “Do you want to try and catch World of Color over at the other park? I think Jongin would enjoy that.”

Junmyeon hummed. “Yeah, that would be fun. What do you think, Jonginnie?” When Jongin didn’t immediately reply, Junmyeon looked away from the map.

Jongin wasn’t with them in line.

“Chanyeol, where did Jongin go?” he asked lowly, trying not to panic.

“Hmm? He’s right—” Chanyeol cut off, eyes wide with panic as he stared at the spot Jongin had just been. “He was right there.”

“Did we lose our kid in Disneyland? Is this happening?” Junmyeon muttered, looking around the area for Jongin. What had he been wearing, red? No, wait, he’d put on his favorite Iron Man shirt today, he was wearing that. Anxiety quickened his heartrate, his hands starting to shake as he desperately searched the crowds for his son. “Chanyeol, do you see him?” Chanyeol was taller, had a better vantage point.

“No, I don’t. Junmyeon, he’s not—wait, there he is!” Chanyeol took off running, Junmyeon quick to follow.

Jongin was talking animatedly to Pluto, giggling as he was hugged tightly and then patted gently on the head. Junmyeon pressed a hand to his racing heart, trying to calm back down because Jongin was _fine,_ he was right there in front of him, he was okay.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol began, gently taking Jongin’s hand and pulling him away from Pluto to face them. “Why did you walk away from us?”

“I saw Pluto!” Jongin chattered excitedly. “He wasn’t very far, so I came over here to get his autograph real quick!” He proudly showed them the signed page.

“Jongin,” Junmyeon said firmly, bending down to talk at his level. “When you walk away without telling us where you’re going, it’s scary for us. You can’t wander away from us in a crowded place like this. What if we couldn’t find you?”

Jongin frowned, his eyes shining with guilt. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you Daddy. You guys were talking, and I knew I would be so quick!”

“That doesn’t make it okay to wander off without telling us,” Chanyeol scolded, rubbing a hand down his face. “You have to tell us, Jongin. One of us would have gladly gone with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Jongin said woefully, hanging his head. “I won't do it again.” 

Junmyeon gathered him up into his arms. “We were really scared something bad had happened to you, that’s why we’re upset. It’s okay, baby.”

Chanyeol ran a hand through Jongin’s hair. “We love you so much, Jongin.”

“I know. I love you, too.” Jongin sniffed suspiciously before pulling away. “Can we go on some rides, now?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Do you want to get back in line for Buzz or do you want to do something different?”

Jongin thought for a moment. “Can we do Haunted Mansion?”

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? It might be scary.”

Jongin nodded, perking up and looking determined. “I’m sure!”

Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol, who shrugged. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

Later that night, they lazily walked into California Adventure while Jongin talked about his favorite rides, how cool Sleeping Beauty’s castle was, how many characters he’d gotten autographs from. Chanyeol and Junmyeon walked hand in hand while Jongin danced excitedly around them. Junmyeon didn’t know how he still had the energy. They’d done so much in one day, and they were going to do it all again tomorrow, hitting as many rides as they could before going back home.

Besides the moment of terror where he’d thought they’d lost Jongin in Disneyland, it had been a wonderful day. World of Color was just ahead, the giant fun wheel with Mickey’s face on it looming large above them as the fountain bubbled playfully. A crowd was already gathering around the water, people excitedly chattering as they waited for the show to start.

Jongin finally stopped babbling and looked up with wide eyes at the lit-up Mickey face on the wheel, mouth rounding out into a small ‘o’ of awe. “Is this where the show is? When does it start?” He looked up at Chanyeol and Junmyeon, excitement pouring out of him. “Will I be able to see?”

Junmyeon looked out over the crowd, frowning in concern when he realized Jongin might not be able to see through the people around him. He was still small for his age, hadn’t quite gotten his first spurt of growth, so Junmyeon squeezed Chanyeol’s hand in his and said, “Babe, can you lift him on your shoulders?” He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time. “It’s going to start any second now.”

“Yeah, sure,” Chanyeol replied easily. “Come here, Nini,” he directed, bending down and turning Jongin around to face away from him before grabbing him under the arms and lifting him onto his shoulders, Jongin shrieking in surprise as Chanyeol hoisted him off the ground.

Junmyeon’s mouth went a little dry as he watched Chanyeol’s not unimpressive biceps flex.

He made a mental note to show Chanyeol how much he appreciated his efforts at the gym later, when they were alone.

Jongin’s small gasp brought Junmyeon’s attention back to the present, and he lifted his gaze from Chanyeol’s arms only to find his husband smirking at him knowingly. Junmyeon winked and turned his attention to the fountains, now lighting up with colors as water danced through the air in a vibrant display.

Chanyeol moved closer to him, keeping one hand on Jongin’s ankle and looping the other around Junmyeon’s waist, pulling him snug to his side. Junmyeon sighed happily. His feet hurt from so much standing and walking, and he was certain he would be asleep the second his head hit the pillow tonight, but Jongin’s oohs and ahhs as the lights flashed and the water leaped made everything worth it.

He rested his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder and let the sound of Jongin’s delighted laughter fill his ears, contented happiness flooding through him in what he would always remember as a perfect moment.

_June 3, 2026_

_We’re off!_

_Chanyeol is asleep on my shoulder on our flight to Korea. Jongin is reading quietly. I’m…nervous to be spending a month of our summer with Chanyeol’s family, but it’s been so long since either of us have been back, and Jongin needs to see his grandparents. Chanyeol’s family has never been anything but accepting of us, especially once we adopted Jongin, but that doesn’t mean all of Korea will be as accepting._

_We already had to sit Jongin down and explain that we might not be as outwardly affectionate in Korea, but not to worry because his dads loved each other very much. Korea just has different rules. I’m pretty sure he saw right through it (he’s such a bright kid), but he just nodded and went back to his book._

_Anyway, as nervous as I am, I’m really excited to show Jongin the places I loved as a child, and I know Chanyeol feels the same. We’re both so glad we can share our culture with Jongin. Although, his Korean isn’t as good as it could be—I’m sure Chanyeol’s mom will have something to say about that and what kind of parents that makes us—but what can you do? He’s ten._

_I hope he won’t be completely bored._

_Oh no, what if he hates the food?!_

Junmyeon flopped face-first onto the bed, groaning into the sheets as his body relaxed after nearly a full twenty-four hours of travel.

Jongin was already sleeping in his room down the hall. Chanyeol’s parents had welcomed them and fed them before quickly shooing them all off to bed. Junmyeon had never felt more loved by his in-laws than he had in that moment, and Chanyeol’s tears at his reunion with his parents after so long had made them _all_ teary, adding emotional exhaustion to the physical.

He’d cried when they’d arrived, the second he saw his parents waiting outside the arrivals gate. He’d dropped his bags on Junmyeon and dropped Jongin’s hand and _run_ to his parents, engulfing them both in his long arms and crying into their shoulders. Junmyeon had gone a bit misty-eyed at the display, something within him settling at the sight of the man he loved finally seeing his parents after _years_ of not. They’d been back before, about a year after they’d started dating, but once they’d adopted Jongin it was too hard to make the trip until he was older.

Chanyeol’s weight settled across his back, pressing Junmyeon further into the mattress. “I can’t remember the last time I was this tired.”

“When Jongin was a baby, probably,” Junmyeon replied, voice muffled by the sheets. “I can’t wait to sleep.”

Chanyeol squeezed his hip. “We should shower before we do. I want to get the airport germs off me.”

Junmyeon grunted and elbowed Chanyeol gently in the ribs. “You can go first. I’ll nap while you do.”

“Or,” Chanyeol hummed, his fingers slipping under the waistband of Junmyeon’s joggers, “we could shower _together_. Save water.”

Junmyeon heaved Chanyeol off to roll over onto his back, simply so the full force of his glare could be felt. “How are you energetic enough to be horny right now? I’m not fooling around while we’re in the same house as your parents, Chanyeol. Besides, I don’t think we’d be saving much water.”

Chanyeol nuzzled Junmyeon’s cheek. “It’ll be efficient, though. And what? You’re not going to touch me for a whole month?”

“I love you, but there’s nothing I fear more than either your parents or our son walking in on us.”

Chanyeol’s hands wandered back down to his waist, fingers trailing lightly across his stomach teasingly. “That’s why I think we should shower, in the bathroom, with a locking door.” His fingers slipped beneath Junmyeon’s waistband, tracing the line of his hip and drifting down toward his inner thigh.

Junmyeon sighed in defeat. “We’re getting too old for this, you know,” he remarked as he allowed Chanyeol to drag him upright and off the bed.

“What? Expressing our love for each other physically?” Chanyeol smirked as he pulled Junmyeon into the bathroom, closing the door behind them by crowding Junmyeon against it.

Junmyeon scrunched up his nose. “No, you silly man, for fooling around in the shower like two teenage boys.”

Chanyeol’s nose brushed his as he leaned in, mouths close. “Live a little, love,” he breathed, before capturing Junmyeon’s lips in a slow, easy kiss that made Junmyeon forget about anything that wasn’t how perfectly Chanyeol’s lips fit against his own.

 

A week into their stay in Korea, Jongin came padding into their room, quietly crawling up onto their bed between where they were both doing work on their laptops.

Chanyeol was deep in code, so Junmyeon finished up the sentence of the report he was working on and turned to Jongin, setting his laptop aside. “Hey, Nini, what’s up?”

Jongin chewed at his bottom lip for a moment, before leaning his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Can I talk to you guys?”

Junmyeon cleared his throat, getting Chanyeol’s attention. “Sure baby, what do you want to talk about?”

With a look at Jongin, Chanyeol finished up his string of code and set his laptop on the nightstand. “What’s up dude?” he asked, bopping Jongin lightly on the nose.

Jongin sighed, much too world-weary for a boy of ten, and said, “I think there’s something wrong with me.”

Junmyeon traded a look of alarm with Chanyeol, reaching out to feel Jongin’s forehead with the back of his hand. “What’s wrong? Are you sick? Stomach upset?”

Jongin gently pushed his hand away. “Not that kind of wrong,” Jongin corrected, sighing again. “You know how you and Dad are in love? And kiss and stuff?” His nose scrunched up at the second question.

Chanyeol smirked at Junmyeon over Jongin’s head. “Yeah, we know.”

Jongin squirmed a bit. “I think that I might want that with a boy someday, maybe.”

Junmyeon blinked at Jongin, who was peering up at him through his long lashes. He didn’t have to look to know that Chanyeol’s eyes were wide with surprise. “That’s just fine, baby, you don’t need to be upset over that,” Junmyeon soothed, trying to figure out exactly where this was going.

Although it was a little soon for Jongin to be thinking about romantic love, maybe. But Junmyeon wouldn’t be surprised if Jongin had a crush on someone, and that’s why this conversation was happening.

Jongin nodded quickly. “Yeah, I know that. But I think I might also want that with a girl, maybe? And I’m not sure if that’s okay.”

“Of course, it’s okay,” Chanyeol reassured, tucking Jongin under his arm and hugging him close. “Like whomever you want, kid.”

“It’s not wrong to like girls, Jongin,” Junmyeon emphasized. “That’s perfectly alright.”

Jongin smiled, relief smoothing the worried expression from his face. “I was only worried because it’s not like you and Dad. I knew liking boys _or_ girls was okay, but you never mentioned liking _both_.”

Junmyeon blinked, a bit taken aback and not sure how to respond to that. He and Chanyeol certainly hadn’t done that on purpose.

“Why did this come up, Jongin?” Chanyeol asked, saving Junmyeon from having to respond. “Is there someone you like?”

Jongin shrugged, suddenly very interested in his lap. “I dunno.”

“Okay, well, whoever they are I’m sure they’re wonderful.” Junmyeon tried not to laugh as Jongin made a very unimpressed face. “We love you, Jongin, very much,” he said, more serious now. He moved closer to squish Jongin between himself and Chanyeol, Jongin shrieking as Chanyeol shifted to hug Junmyeon closer.

“Dad! Stop, you're crushing me with your love!” Jongin cried dramatically, giggling between every other word.

Chanyeol peppered the top of Jongin’s head with kisses. “Never! Accept our love!”

“Fine! I accept, I accept!”

Junmyeon laughed, wrestling a squirming Jongin out of Chanyeol’s arms, only to start tickling him. It escalated quickly, all three of them shrieking and laughing loud enough to draw Chanyeol’s mother to the door of their room, peeking her head around the frame.

“Everything alright in here?” she asked, the corners of her eyes crinkling up as she laughed at the mess of limbs on the bed that made up the three of them.

“Halmoni, help!” Jongin’s hand surfaced from the tangle like the periscope of a submarine, waving frantically. “I’m being attacked!” His voice was muffled, his face squished somewhere under Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“Please don’t kill my first grandchild in a tickle fight,” she chided, crossing her arms and attempting to look stern.

“I’ll do my best, Eomma,” Chanyeol assured, appearing appropriately contrite.

She smiled indulgently. “Remember that we’re meeting friends for dinner tonight. You have an hour to be downstairs.” She turned and left when they all three nodded in response.

“You heard her,” Junmyeon urged, gently pushing Jongin off the bed. “Go change into one of your nice outfits for tonight.”

“Do I _have_ to?” Jongin groaned, his nose scrunching up in distaste.

“You have to,” Chanyeol replied, getting up as well and rummaging through the closet for something to wear. “It’ll be fun.”

“That’s what you said about camping last summer, and we all know how that turned out.”

“Babe, our son is a bully,” Chanyeol said to Junmyeon, without turning around.

“Jongin, you heard your father,” Junmyeon chastised, scooting Jongin off the bed and to the door. “Go get ready for dinner.”

Jongin rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

“I think Sehun is rubbing off on him,” Chanyeol mused, tugging a cream sweater over his head.

Junmyeon hummed and got up, walking over to Chanyeol and hugging him from behind, slipping his hands into the front pockets of Chanyeol’s dark-wash jeans. “It’s your fault for having Sehun and Jongdae watch him on date nights.”

Chanyeol fussed over his hair, shuffling over to the full-length mirror to put the strands back in place.

“You look nice,” Junmyeon remarked, peering over Chanyeol’s shoulder to smile at him in the mirror. “Very handsome.”

Chanyeol smirked back at him, and Junmyeon removed his hands as Chanyeol turned in his hold, resettling them at his hips. “Thank you,” he said, leaning down to kiss Junmyeon softly. “You’re even hotter now that you’re going a little grey.”

Junmyeon reared back, eyes wide with shock. “What did you just say?” he sputtered. Chanyeol grinned down at him.

“You’ve got a little grey, here, at your temples,” Chanyeol explained, running his fingers through the short hairs. “It’s really hot.”

Junmyeon smacked him lightly on the hip. “You’re such a brat. Maybe Jongin is learning his sass from _you_ , not Sehun.”

Chanyeol gasped in mock outrage. “I would _never.”_

Junmyeon scoffed, smiling anyway because he _loved_ Chanyeol, more now than he ever had. “Okay, sure, I’ll believe you.” He nudged Chanyeol out of the way as he looked at the clothes in the closet, searching for something to wear to dinner.

Chanyeol dipped to press a warm kiss to the nape of his neck, whispering, “Wear the red silk shirt, you look good in that,” before backing away and flopping on the bed.

Junmyeon looked down at his watch. They still had a little time before he needed to change. He turned and crawled up the length of Chanyeol’s body on the bed until he could kiss him soundly, getting lost in the feel of it as he pressed Chanyeol into the sheets.

 

They were late to dinner, but only by five minutes.

Not that it mattered. Chanyeol’s parents directed them to a large table in the corner of the samgyeopsal restaurant they’d chosen for tonight’s gathering, and they were the first ones there. Chanyeol chattered happily to his parents while they waited for their dinner guests to arrive.

Chanyeol kept one hand on Junmyeon’s thigh, smiling happily while he watched the door out of the corner of his eye. He sprang up from the table when a couple around their age walked in, a boy about Jongin’s age with them.

“Minho!” Chanyeol exclaimed excitedly, rushing up to envelop the man into a crushing hug. “I haven’t seen you in _years!”_ He pulled away from the man, turning to the woman he was with. “And Joohyun! Why on earth did you marry this fool?”

Joohyun laughed, her smile bright and easy. “He was persistent, and he’s got a really cute smile.”

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to my family.” Chanyeol chuckled at Minho’s outraged cry, ushering the three of them to the table where Junmyeon and Jongin were. He quickly stood, urging Jongin up next to him. Chanyeol came to Junmyeon’s side, his arm going around Junmyeon’s waist naturally.

“Junmyeon, this is my friend from high school Minho, his wife Joohyun, and their son Taemin.” Chanyeol made introductions, Junmyeon bowing in greeting as they both smiled warmly at him. “This is my husband Junmyeon, and our son Jongin. You already know my parents, of course.”

“I’m Taemin!” the boy said, bowing slightly to Jongin. “Have you ever eaten an ant? I have!” Taemin beamed, clearly proud.

Jongin looked up over his shoulder at Junmyeon, his face a rictus of horror.

Junmyeon gently nudged Jongin between the shoulder blades to remind him to bow back, suppressing a laugh.

“I’m Jongin. No, I haven’t.”

Taemin shrugged. “That’s okay, we can still be friends!”

“Thanks?”

“Have you guys ordered yet?” Minho asked as they all sat back down.

Jongin leaned into Junmyeon’s side as Taemin sat next to him and kept chatting excitedly.

“No, we wanted to wait for you,” Chanyeol replied, signaling a waitress. “We have a lot to catch up on!”

 

Dinner ended with a slightly tipsy Minho and Chanyeol stumbling down the street while Joohyun and Junmyeon followed behind with Jongin and Taemin.

Jongin was still clinging to his hand, but he had started responding in hesitant Korean to Taemin’s chatter.

“How much longer are you here?” Joohyun inquired, smiling fondly as Minho looped his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders, laughing hard at something Chanyeol had said.

“About two more weeks. Chanyeol and I can only work remotely for so long. We’re both needed back to the office soon.”

“It’s been so lovely to see you both!” Joohyun flicked her hair over her shoulder. “And I think Taemin has really enjoyed having someone to talk to tonight. He seems to like your Jongin.”

“Likewise! I think they’re becoming friends already.”

Joohyun smiled. “Do you think we should make sure they keep in touch? I know that Taemin could really use an English-speaking friend to message for practice…”

“Honestly, Jongin could use the Korean practice,” Junmyeon agreed. “We try to speak to him in Korean as much as possible, but he’s surrounded on all sides with English. He understands a lot, though. It’s mostly his spoken that’s a little rough.”

“It’s the same with Taemin, just opposite. Minho and I both speak English pretty well, but it’s not enough to keep Taemin anywhere near fluent.”

“Well, let’s do it then.” He shook Jongin’s hand to get his attention. “Hey, make sure you exchange messaging info with Taemin, okay?”

Jongin made a face at him before turning back to Taemin, holding out his phone to get his info. Taemin beamed in excitement.

“I suppose that’s one thing solved,” Joohyun brushed her hands together. “Hopefully we’ll be able to come visit your part of the world in a few years,” she suggested, smiling tentatively. “You can show us around San Francisco.”

“Absolutely,” Junmyeon agreed. “We’ll have to keep in touch.” He looked ahead to where their husbands were still laughing and stumbling into one another. “I’ve got to go and get him home,” he sighed, gesturing to Chanyeol. “I’ll message you later? And we can set up another time to get together before we leave.”

“Sounds great!” She looked around him at Taemin. “Tae, come on, let’s get daddy and go home.”

Taemin pouted slightly before nodding. He turned to Jongin and hugged him, and Junmyeon tried his best not to laugh outright at the shocked expression on Jongin’s face.

“Yah, Park Chanyeol!” Junmyeon called, drawing his husband’s attention. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

Chanyeol smiled dopily at him before embracing Minho tightly in goodbye, wandering over to where Junmyeon and Jongin waited for him.

 

Chanyeol cried when they said goodbye to his parents at the airport.

Junmyeon watched Chanyeol as he wiped tears off his face, nodding at what his mother was telling him as she patted his cheek and smiled, a little teary as well. Chanyeol’s father sent him off with a few final pats to his shoulder and then Chanyeol was turning back to Junmyeon and Jongin, coming over to where they’d moved after saying goodbyes of their own.

“Okay?” Junmyeon asked softly, rubbing a hand up and down Chanyeol’s arm.

Chanyeol took a deep, shuddering breath and smiled softly down at Junmyeon and Jongin. “Yeah, I’m okay. Let’s go home.”

And together, they went home.

_February 26 th, 2029_

_I understand now, when people say teenagers are hard. I get it. And it’s not like Jongin is a bad kid, or extremely difficult. It’s just that he’s…moody._

_He’s so tired, too. He’s always been active, but in the last few years he’s shown such a huge interest in dance so Chanyeol and I decided to enroll him in a bunch of dance classes that he seems to really enjoy. Some days he’ll come home from school and dance and not say a word to either of us, instead going straight to his room to sleep until the next morning. And if he’s around for dinner, it’s either a chatty, cheerful Jongin or a quietly sulky one. We never know what we’re going to get with him these days. Chanyeol thinks it’s exciting. I think it’s exhausting._

_Still, Jongin talks all the time about what Taemin said, or what he’s doing, more so than he talks about his other friends. I’m glad they’re still talking all the time, even three years after our Korea trip._

_The plus side to Jongin being so busy is that it gives Chanyeol and me time to…be alone together. Plus! With Luhan still doing so well at my job I’ve had a lot less stress. I’ve even been able to rope Chanyeol and his team into some projects for my company. It’s been fun, since we’ve been able to spend more time together professionally, as well as in our personal lives._

_I’m a little concerned about Jongin though. I can tell that something is just…off lately._

The front door slammed shut, heralding the entrance of Jongin.

Junmyeon waited a few moments, listening from the kitchen where he was making as salad for dinner, wondering if it was a good day or a bad one. “Jongin?” he called after a moment, drying his hands on a towel and slinging it over his shoulder as he peeked out over the counter into the living room.

Jongin was hunched in on himself, sitting on one of the plush couches in the dark. He didn’t respond to Junmyeon’s call.

“Nini? Baby?”

“Leave me alone, dad.”

It was quiet, soft, and altogether so _defeated_ sounding that Junmyeon was crossing from the kitchen to the living room as soon as he heard it. He sat down next to Jongin on the couch, rubbing a soothing hand on the tense lines of his shoulders. “Talk to me, sweetheart. What’s wrong?”

Jongin sniffled, his eyes dangerously watery, and held out a crumpled note to Junmyeon, who raised his eyebrows.

He hadn’t seen paper, actual _paper_ used for notes since his younger years. Most kids Jongin’s age relied solely on messaging to communicate instead of old-school paper and pen. He opened it carefully, glancing at Jongin as he did and noting the way his son curled up and tucked his chin to his knees.

His stomach dropped, as he read the note.

_We’re not friends anymore. All you do is talk about dance and your cool friend Taemin, and we’re tired of that. If he’s so great just have him be your best friend. We’re tired of being second best to somebody that isn’t even here. You don’t like the things we like, and you won’t hang out when we ask so we’re done being your friend. Don’t sit with us at lunch. We don’t want you there anymore._

Junmyeon felt anger burning deep in his gut as he read the things Jongin’s friends had written. So casually cruel, all in the name of being honest. He looked at Jongin, who was blinking slowly, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes and thought _this will not do._

Wordlessly Junmyeon got up and walked back into their bedroom, tapping at his phone and dialing Chanyeol.

_“Hey Myeon, what’s up? I’m a little busy right this second.”_

“Chanyeol you need to come home. Now.”

 _“Uh—no, not_ that _one Sehun—why?”_

Junmyeon started reading the note aloud instead of explaining. When he was finished all Chanyeol said was, _“I’m on my way.”_

 

When Chanyeol finally rushed through the door Junmyeon was cradling a still-weepy Jongin to his side. He hadn’t said much, just sniffling softly into Junmyeon’s sweater. Chanyeol took one look at them, nodded decisively, then walked into the kitchen.

Junmyeon could hear him putting away the salad that he’d forgotten about before coming back into the living room.

“Come on,” Chanyeol instructed, “I know exactly what we need to do.”

Junmyeon peered over the back of the couch at him in question, Jongin taking a deep breath and wiping at his nose and eyes.

“Well go on, get your coats! We’re going on a trip.”

“At this time of day?” Junmyeon asked, while Jongin stood up wordlessly and walked to the hallway to get his coat from the closet.

“I know exactly what this situation needs,” Chanyeol stated confidently, pulling Junmyeon up from the couch and bending down to kiss him. “Trust me, babe.”

“Always.”

Jongin coughed pointedly from the hallway.

“Okay, okay, let’s go.”

 

Chanyeol’s idea, as it turned out, was to get fast food on the way to Kyungsoo’s and Baekhyun’s house in Oakland.

“It’s okay, I called ahead. They’re expecting us,” Chanyeol explained when Junmyeon realized where they were going and started fretting.

“Okay,” Junmyeon said, narrowing his eyes slightly because he didn’t see Chanyeol make the call. “If you say so.”

It was clear, when they arrived, that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were _not_ expecting them.

“Oh, hello,” Baekhyun greeted, opening the door in nothing but an old pair of sweatpants, a trail of hickeys visible on his throat. “What brings you all here? Tonight?”

Junmyeon moved closer to Chanyeol, blocking Jongin’s view of Baekhyun.

“Baek? Baby, who is it?”

Junmyeon opened his mouth to reply, then closed it because that _wasn’t_ Kyungsoo’s voice calling Baekhyun baby.

And it wasn’t Kyungsoo who came up behind Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around his waist, his hair rumpled tellingly.

 _“Yixing?”_ Chanyeol exclaimed, his mouth dropping open in shock. “Why are you here?”

The name clicked in the back of Junmyeon’s mind. Yixing was one of the team members Chanyeol had hired when Jongin was two, from China.

“Yixing? Baek? Who’s at the door?”

That was _definitely_ Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon turned to Chanyeol with a gaze that he hoped conveyed his wrath. _“I though you called ahead,”_ he muttered through clenched teeth.

Kyungsoo appeared behind a speechless Baekhyun and a very sheepish Yixing, took one look at Chanyeol and Junmyeon, Jongin hiding behind them, and said, “Well, you better come in. We’ve got some talking to do.”

 

“You’re… _all_ dating?” Chanyeol asked, eyes wide, as he surveyed Yixing, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sitting on the couch across from him. Kyungsoo had explained everything in about five minutes, and the last thirty minutes had been spent with Chanyeol asking follow-up questions as he struggled to wrap his mind around two different parts of his world colliding. Junmyeon had taken Chanyeol’s distraction and Jongin’s fixation on Yixing to slip the note Jongin’s friends had given him to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had looked up from the note, his eyes full of heartbreak, and then nodded, his expression radiating determination. He wordlessly got up and moved to the cabinet where Junmyeon knew they kept their old-school board games.

Next to him, Jongin opened his mouth and said, “I didn’t know you could have _two_ boyfriends.” Everyone in the room looked at him in synchronized perfection.

“Of course you can, kid,” Baekhyun said with a wink, coming to the center of the room to set an armful of games on the coffee table. “It’s more fun with two.”

“Aaaand that’s enough of that discussion,” Chanyeol said quickly, sorting through the games. “We came here to play some games, what should we play?”

“It’s perfectly all right to have more than one boyfriend or girlfriend, Nini,” Junmyeon said to Jongin softly as Kyungsoo and Chanyeol started bickering over which game to play. He saw Baekhyun and Yixing briefly disappear only to return more clothed a minute later. Yixing went to sit next to Kyungsoo, cuddling easily into his side, while Baekhyun detoured to the kitchen.

“Okay, Dad.” Jongin nodded to himself, and Junmyeon knew he’d be answering a few more questions over the next several days as Jongin processed the new information.

Junmyeon ran a hand through Jongin’s hair before nudging him in the direction of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. Once he was smiling happily and getting involved in the game, Junmyeon turned to Baekhyun who was settling in next to him on the couch, two glasses of wine in hand. “So, six months now?” he asked as Baekhyun handed him one of the glasses.

It took Baekhyun a moment to tear his gaze away from Yixing, who was smiling adorably at Jongin and teaming up with him to destroy Chanyeol. “Yeah, about that.”

Junmyeon hummed thoughtfully and took a sip of his wine. It was _very_ good, but Baekhyun always had the best wine on hand. “When were you going to start telling people?”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Oh, about this time. We’ve started talking about telling our close friends recently. But we wanted to make sure it was going to stick, before we told everyone.”

“Is it? Going to stick?”

Baekhyun’s dopey smile was answer enough, but he said, “Yeah, definitely,” in a dreamlike voice that made Junmyeon a little nauseous.

“I’m happy for you guys, then.”

“Thanks. We’re happy.”

“Clearly.”

“So,” Baekhyun began, shifting the topic. “Jongin is being bullied, huh?”

Junmyeon sighed, sadness warring with anger inside him. “Yeah, looks like it. He didn’t say anything until he came home from school today, and then he just handed me the note instead of actually saying something. Here with you guys is the first he’s spoken since he came home.”

“Yeah, about that,” Baekhyun started, incensed, “who the fuck still uses paper?”

“Not the point, Baek.”

“Right. Well, fuck them. They’re not his friends anyway.”

“Try telling that to the kid who doesn’t have anyone to sit with at lunch now.” Junmyeon sighed, his heart warming as Kyungsoo coaxed a laugh from Jongin with his gentle teasing. “I knew getting him braces so young would lead to disaster.”

“Right,” Baekhyun snorted. “It’s the braces.”

They both laughed, harder when Chanyeol shrieked in outrage as Yixing trashed his strategy.

“Who’s Taemin?” Baekhyun asked after a moment of easy silence. While Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had been Chanyeol’s friends initially, over the years Junmyeon had come to cherish them dearly as they’d been wonderful supports to him, and later Jongin as he grew up.

“Hmm? Oh, he’s a friend Jongin made when we visited Korea a few years ago. He’s Minho’s kid. They’ve been messaging ever since and as far as Yeol and I can tell, they’re very close.”

“Minho?”

“Yeah, he’s one of Yeol’s friends from high school.”

“Ah, I see. It’s a shame he’s not here for school—Taemin I mean. It would solve Jongin’s problems with his friends.” Baekhyun chewed his lip in thought for a moment before sipping at his wine. “Have you thought about hosting him?”

Junmyeon blinked, his mouth falling a little slack at the thought. “No, we haven’t. It’s a good idea though.”

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled. “I know. I’m a genius.” The smirk he gave Junmyeon was ruined slightly by the small game piece Kyungsoo threw at his forehead.

“Don’t let him do that,” Kyungsoo called, preparing to throw another piece. “We’re trying to train him out of his bad behavior.”

Baekhyun sputtered in mock outrage. “I’m not a _dog_ , you heathen! And what ‘bad behavior?’”

“Your humility needs work, love,” Yixing remarked, his cheek dimpling as he smiled fondly at Baekhyun. “Kyungsoo’s just reminding you, in his own special way.”

It sounded like Baekhyun muttered something like “yeah he’s _special_ all right” under his breath, but Junmyeon couldn’t be sure and he was too distracted by Chanyeol and Jongin sneakily cheating while Kyungsoo and Yixing were focused on teasing Baekhyun.

Junmyeon caught Chanyeol’s eye over Jongin’s head, giving him a knowing look. Chanyeol winked and briefly held a finger to his lips. Junmyeon made sure to widen his eyes innocently at Chanyeol before taking a sip of wine. It was his funeral when Kyungsoo found out he’d been cheating.

“Anyway,” Baekhyun resumed, turning back to face Junmyeon. “The whole potential new friend for Jongin aside, hosting Taemin would probably be a great idea. My family sent me to the states in high school, so it isn’t like it’s uncommon. And it’s not like you guys can’t afford taking care of another kid.”

“I don’t know Baek. Between dance and his growth spurts Jongin is starting to eat us out of the house. And if there were two of him? The grocery bills will be _so_ high.”

“Also, doesn’t Jongin have friends in dance? Encourage him to hang out with them more, too,” Baekhyun continued, moving right past Junmyeon’s comments like he hadn’t spoken.

“For someone who doesn’t have kids, you sure have a lot of opinions about parenting,” Junmyeon mused wryly, looking at Baekhyun over the rim of his glass.

Baekhyun pressed a hand to his chest. “Between your kid and Sehun and Jongdae’s kid, I’ve got all the experience I need. Besides, I’d rather be the favorite uncle than a dad. I get all the fun parts this way.”

Junmyeon’s reply to _that_ was cut off by Jongin’s excited whoop.

“Take _that,_ uncle Soo! Rest in _pieces!”_

Junmyeon and Baekhyun both turned to the game to find Chanyeol and Jongin excitedly high-fiving each other while Kyungsoo and Yixing looked at the board in dismay.

It was easy to see, now, why Chanyeol had taken them here. Jongin was smiling, laughing as Kyungsoo tackled him into the carpet and started tickling him. Even though they were a bunch of adults and one teenager, Jongin was so, so loved here. And Chanyeol bringing them here was the best way he could show Jongin that even if his friends were being awful, he was still _adored_ by others.

Junmyeon smiled fondly, finishing the last of his wine before setting his glass aside and jumping up to tackle Chanyeol away from helping free Jongin while Baekhyun went right for Yixing.

Their laughter lasted long into the night, Jongin’s happy smile warming everything.

  **[To: Taemin]**

_Hey, have you heard?_

**[From: Taemin]**

_??_

_Nini it’s like three in the morning here what would I hear_

**[To: Taemin]**

_My parents talked to yours_

_And apparently they want to host you_

_Like_

_Over here_

**[From: Taemin]**

_…_

_Ooohhhh you meant that_

_Yeah I heard_

**[To: Taemin]**

_You don’t…sound excited_

**[From: Taemin]**

_Oh, no I am! It’s just, really late here Jongin I’m tired_

_But!!! It should be great_

_Plus I’ll have wayyy more opportunitees to dance over there_

**[To: Taemin]**

_You’re gonna love it hyung_

_I promise_

**[From: Taemin]**

_I’ll hold you to that_

_Goodnight_

**[To: Taemin]**

_Night hyung_

_May 15 th, 2030_

_I’ve done it. I’m not sure yet, if it’s totally the best idea, but Chanyeol agreed with Baekhyun when I mentioned the idea of hosting Taemin and, well, now we are. Joohyun and Minho already agreed, and Taemin is arriving. He’s coming early, to settle in during the summer and get a better grasp of the language before school starts up again in the fall._

_Jongin is fourteen already, Taemin nearly fifteen, and I think Jongin is very excited. Because of the way the school systems work in America, they’ll be in the same grade, which is a relief to me. This last school year has been rough for him, and while he doesn’t say much, I know he’s been spending a lot of his lunch periods alone. He’s made a friend from dance (Jimin I think) but he’s a year younger than him and Jongin has mentioned several times that he’s very close with his best friend Taehyung._

_Everything is ready, but I’m still nervous. Joohyun assures me that Taemin is low maintenance, and they’ll be paying for his school and extracurriculars, but I’m worried about how he’ll fit into our family unit. Chanyeol keeps insisting that it will be fine, that Taemin will be like our second son (he’s always wanted more kids, honestly), but I can’t help but worry. He’ll have more opportunities for dance in San Fran, and a shot at the ballet here. Joohyun says he’s so gifted, and that we’re doing them a favor by letting him live with us while he pursues dance. But I'm more worried that he’ll get sick of Jongin by the end of the month than I am about his prospects for a career in dance._

_Anyway, we pick up Taemin later today, and Jongin is_ very _excited. I hope this is the right thing to do._

 

The house was quieter than Junmyeon had been expecting it to be. It was possible that Taemin was sleeping off his jetlag and Jongin was in his room doing homework, but it had been two days since Taemin had landed and Jongin had barely given him room to breathe.

“What if Taemin gets sick of him?” Junmyeon fretted to Chanyeol, pacing in their bedroom. Half the reason why they’d hosted Taemin was to bring Jongin’s best friend into the same country, and if their son drove him crazy the first week he was here it was going to be a long few years.

“Then we’ll deal with it.” Chanyeol was alarmingly unconcerned, not even glancing up from his book, glasses perched on the end of his nose.

“Honey,” Junmyeon began, in the tone of voice Chanyeol called passive aggressive. “I need you to put down your book. This is serious.”

With a dramatic sigh Chanyeol dropped his book into his lap, pushing his glasses up into his hair. “Babe, it’ll be fine. If we have to, we’ll sit him down and talk to him about boundaries, but Taemin is a really relaxed kid, and his hyung. I don’t think it’s a problem.”

Junmyeon frowned, crawling up onto the bed as Chanyeol patted the spot next to him. “I’m just worried that our son is going to end up friendless.” He lifted the book from Chanyeol’s lap, settling himself comfortably in its place.

Chanyeol’s hands wrapped around him, pulling him closer as he kissed the crinkle between Junmyeon’s eyebrows. “Stop worrying, babe. It’ll all work out.” He cupped Junmyeon’s face tenderly, pulling him into a slow, familiar kiss.

Junmyeon sighed, letting Chanyeol distract him from his worries for a moment. Long gone were the days when Chanyeol could surprise him with new things. Every press of his lips and brush of his tongue was known to Junmyeon, the way he would kiss Junmyeon’s upper lip before tugging the bottom gently between his teeth, teasing Junmyeon open like he had all the time in the world. Nothing was unfamiliar, and yet it still managed to light Junmyeon up inside every time Chanyeol held him close and reminded him why they worked so perfectly.

Chanyeol had one hand on his ass and another working its way down the front of Junmyeon’s pants when Junmyeon pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. “I’m just going to go check on them, make sure they’re okay.”

“Jun, really?” Chanyeol asked, gesturing between where Junmyeon was crawling off the bed and where he was half-hard in his sweats. “You’re gonna do this to me?”

Junmyeon ignored him and waved a hand distractedly at him as he moved out of the room. “I’ll be right back,” Junmyeon assured, making his way down the hall to the room they’d converted into a bedroom for Taemin. It was late in the evening, and he opened the door to Taemin’s room slowly, expecting to find both boys chattering away.

Instead, he found Taemin sprawled over half the bed, facedown on the mattress and hardly moving at all, and Jongin curled up on the other side, his back pressed into Taemin’s side. Something eased in Junmyeon’s chest, and he leaned against the doorframe as he watched them sleep for a moment. He so, so badly wanted his son to be happy.

Chanyeol’s arms snaked around his waist, pulling him out of the doorway. “See?” he whispered, pulling the door shut before dragging Junmyeon backward down the hall. “I told you they were fine.”

Junmyeon stumbled as he tried to turn in Chanyeol’s arms. “I know, but I had to make sure.” He closed their bedroom door behind them as they stumbled through, Chanyeol’s hands halfway down his pants again. “Now you can have me, distraction-free.” Junmyeon locked the door and allowed Chanyeol to haul him bodily onto the bed to make sure Junmyeon didn’t think about _anything_ other than how good Chanyeol’s lips felt against his skin.

 

The first few weeks of Taemin living with them went about as Junmyeon predicted. Jongin followed Taemin _everywhere,_ like a puppy, and Junmyeon kept waiting anxiously for Taemin’s patience to snap, or for him to start pushing Jongin away, but it never happened. Taemin continued to smile dotingly at Jongin, playing video games with him while Junmyeon and Chanyeol were at work and helping out around the house when they were home.

By the time his fifteenth birthday came around in the middle of July, Taemin was a seamless addition to their little family.

“Junmyeon has been so worried,” Chanyeol was saying to Jongdae, “constantly fretting over the possibility that our kid will annoy Taemin more than he can handle.”

Jongdae leaned back in his seat, smirking at them from across the table. It was their monthly dinner with Sehun and Jongdae—no kids allowed—and naturally Chanyeol took the time to tease Junmyeon thoroughly. “Haven’t they been messaging for years, though?”

“Yeah weren’t they already best friends?” Sehun managed to look condescending around a mouthful of pasta, one eyebrow quirked as he chewed.

“Jongin’s been bullied so much and I don’t want him to lose Taemin’s friendship. I don’t think it’s going to happen, but I still worry.” Junmyeon stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork to emphasize his point.

“You worry too much,” Jongdae replied, waving a hand dismissively. “Relax, Jun, you’ve got a great kid.”

“I’m pretty sure you’d be doing the same thing I am if it was Kun being bullied by his friends.” Junmyeon grumbled, and Chanyeol put a soothing hand on his thigh.

“Our child is never going to be bullied,” Sehun remarked. “I won’t let it happen. Besides, he’s too cute to be bullied.”

Chanyeol interjected before Junmyeon could say anything. “That’s exactly how we felt, and then it happened.” He rubbed Junmyeon’s thigh. “I get why Junmyeon’s so worried, I am too. He’s just worse about it than I am.” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his temple, and Junmyeon leaned into his side.

“I’m glad you guys had a kid before we did,” Jongdae said after a moment of companionable silence. “Because we can learn from the problems you have and hopefully avoid them.”

“Yeah, about that.” Chanyeol crinkled his nose. “I know Kun is like, what, ten now? But I still can’t believe you adopted a kid. Like, of all my friends, I thought for sure it was going to be Soo and Baek who did the kid thing first, not the two of you.” He gestured to Sehun. “This one can barely string together two lines of code, never mind raise a kid.”

“Hey!” Sehun protested. “I hardly ever break code these days! It’s Tao who does.”

 _“And,”_ Chanyeol continued, rolling right over Sehun's comments, “instead of getting a kid, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo got another boyfriend.” Chanyeol slumped in his chair. “I can’t believe all my friends are like this.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow. “Says the man who wrote letters to his Airbnb host and fell in love with him.”  

“You would intentionally allow Sehun to break whole strings of code so you could stay late to help him fix them. Let’s not throw stones.” Chanyeol took a pointed sip of his wine.

Jongdae gaped at Chanyeol, while Sehun exclaimed, “Wait, what?”

Chanyeol sat up, smelling blood in the water, while Jongdae hid his face behind his hands. “Oh, Jongdae never told you?” Junmyeon had never seen such a satisfied smirk on Chanyeol’s face before, and they’d been married for nearly fifteen years. “Back before I was dating Junmyeon, Jongdae would let you stumble through the code in hopes that he’d have to stay late to fix it, all for the sake of spending more time with you.”

Sehun's grin was shark-like as he turned to face Jongdae. “Oh really?”

“In my defense, it only worked because you were so oblivious,” Jongdae defended.

“I’m not sure you’re helping your case.” Junmyeon smothered his laugh into Chanyeol’s shoulder. They really lived for these dinners with their friends. Next week they’d be going out with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Yixing, and if it was anything like tonight’s outing, it was going to be a riot.

He smiled, content, as Jongdae and Sehun continued to bicker, while he nursed the remnants of his wine and cuddled close to Chanyeol. By the time they were stumbling home he was more than a little tipsy, and he waved lazily as Sehun and Jongdae collected Kun from Taemin and Jongin’s care and went home.

“Did everything go alright?” he asked Jongin, smothering a sleepy yawn. “Was Kun okay?”

“Yeah dad, Kun’s fine. We played video games with him and then watched a movie.” Jongin was arching his back in a stretch. He was nearly as tall as Junmyeon now, and he suspected that it wouldn’t be long before Jongin outgrew him, if the way he was still eating was any indication.

“We had fun,” Taemin assured, wandering past them in the hallway and into his room. “Kun is better than both of us at video games.”

“I'm glad you boys had fun,” Chanyeol remarked, ruffling Jongin’s hair as he came to gather Junmyeon up into his arms. “Now off to bed, Jongin. It’s still a school night.”

“Goodnight, dads,” Jongin waved lazily, wandering into his own room and shutting the door quietly.  

Junmyeon leaned most of his weight against a slightly soberer Chanyeol. He giggled as Chanyeol nosed at his cheek before kissing the laughter from his lips, holding him close. “Not here, Yeollie,” Junmyeon whispered, tugging Chanyeol toward their bedroom.

“I love you,” Chanyeol sighed into his mouth, once they were behind the security of their locked bedroom door. “I love how much you worry about Jongin, and how hard you work to take care of everyone in this family.” He nipped at the skin of Junmyeon’s neck, making him shudder. “Including me.”

Junmyeon hummed as Chanyeol got rid of his shirt, licking and teasing his nipples and crawling over Junmyeon. “Is that what you want tonight, baby?” Junmyeon purred, tangling his hands in Chanyeol’s hair as he sucked a mark into the skin of his hip. “For me to take care of you?”

Chanyeol rested his chin on Junmyeon’s tummy, looking up at him with hungry eyes. “No, tonight I want to take care of _you.”_

Junmyeon shivered as arousal pooled low in his abdomen. It usually didn’t matter to them who did what in bed, but occasionally Chanyeol would push for more control, be more assertive, and every time Junmyeon would let him without protest. Because as much as Junmyeon loved taking care of Chanyeol, making him whine and come undone around him, sometimes Junmyeon craved being held down and _taken._

“Please,” Junmyeon breathed, tugging Chanyeol back to his lips by his hair. “Take me.” He shifted on the bed as Chanyeol moved to straddle his hips.

Chanyeol growled low in his throat, kissing and biting at Junmyeon’s neck while he struggled with the buttons on his own shirt, his fingers slightly clumsy with wine. He shrugged it off, sitting up and throwing it aside as he stared down at Junmyeon. “You’re amazing, Jun.”

Junmyeon settled his hands on Chanyeol’s hips, his fingers kneading at his thighs through his slacks, and felt his mouth go a little dry at the sight of his husband. After all their years together, Chanyeol still maintained the physique he’d had when they were younger, refusing to skip a workout. Junmyeon skimmed his hands up Chanyeol’s sides, coaxing him back down into a kiss as Chanyeol began to circle his hips.

One of the things Junmyeon loved best about Chanyeol was how well he knew him. All he needed to do was look into Junmyeon’s eyes to know what he wanted most, and it’s why it didn’t take long for Chanyeol to have two fingers working him open and his mouth around him. Junmyeon fisted his hands in Chanyeol’s hair, tugging just hard enough to make Chanyeol moan around him, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

Junmyeon was the patient parent. He always held out longer than Chanyeol, and it translated into the bedroom. While he could endure hours of Chanyeol teasing and edging him, Chanyeol couldn’t handle it. Even after all these years, he couldn’t seem to drag things out. It made it very satisfying to tease him, when Junmyeon was in the mood to take his time with Chanyeol, but on nights like this one Chanyeol’s impatience was exactly what Junmyeon needed.

He buried his face into his pillow as Chanyeol flipped him onto his stomach, muffling his moans when Chanyeol pushed in and pinned him down, moving at a quick pace from the start. He gripped Chanyeol’s hand tight, when his fingers slid over his own to thread them together, his other hand at Junmyeon’s hip to keep him steady. It was fast, hard, and perfect. Junmyeon felt himself rising to the edge faster than he could remember in recent memory.

“I love you,” Chanyeol whined into his shoulder, biting down as Junmyeon clenched around him and rolled his hips up and back, urging him on, asking for more.

“Come on, baby,” Junmyeon whispered, groaning into the pillow as Chanyeol shifted his angle slightly to hit Junmyeon exactly right on every stroke. “You feel so good, exactly what I need.”

Chanyeol moaned into his neck as he came, reaching around Junmyeon’s hip to bring him over with him, and Junmyeon dissolved into pleasure underneath Chanyeol. He allowed his breathing to settle as Chanyeol shifted them onto their sides, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s waist and tangling their fingers over his stomach as he nuzzled into his neck.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon began, once he’d gotten his breathing back and his head wasn’t as floaty. “I don’t think I tell you often enough how much I love and appreciate you. There’s nobody I would rather have a family with, and I love you so dearly.”

Chanyeol squeezed him tightly, before rolling him over to face him, just so he could kiss him deeply. “You’re my entire world, you and Jongin,” Chanyeol murmured against his lips. “Very few things in this world last forever, but I’m fairly sure my love for you will never fade.”

Junmyeon wrinkled his nose. “Fairly sure?”

Chanyeol chuckled against his lips. “Well, you can never be sure.”

Junmyeon smacked him in the arm, Chanyeol’s laughter infecting him until they were both giggling against each other’s lips in a post-orgasm high. “We should sleep,” Junmyeon suggested, yawning as the last of the wine faded from his system and exhaustion began to creep back in. “We have to work tomorrow.”

Chanyeol groaned into his shoulder. “Yeah, okay.” He patted Junmyeon’s hip. “Come on, let’s rinse off and get ready for bed.”

Later, when they were both clean and curled around each other in bed, Junmyeon slipped into sleep with a smile tugging at his lips, so perfectly content with his life.

_September 25, 2031_

_Jongin had turned fifteen, which means he’s now started to become interested in dating. I think it’s because Taemin has had a girlfriend for the last few months, and while Jieun is great, I think it’s making Jongin feel left out, so he’s…chasing girls?_

_I don’t know, I’m torn about it. Obviously I want my kid to like, date and fall and love and everything, but doesn’t fifteen seem a little too young?? I’d like him to wait until he’s older, honestly. At least for anything serious. But he keeps talking about a girl in his class named Krystal (with a k_ and _a y, who does that???) and I know he likes her, so I’m starting to worry. He’s still so young. Life is so long and I want him to not get too caught up in dating seriously when he’s so young. There’s plenty of time for that in college._

_Wow I can’t think about my baby going to college. No thanks._

_Anyway, Yeollie disagrees with me. He doesn’t see anything wrong with Jongin dating, and while I'm fine with him dating casually, I'm not ready to talk to our son about the dangers of teen pregnancy, heaven forbid having to deal with that at all honestly. We gave him the sex talk a few years ago, but I just…I want him to stay young for a little while longer. Is that so wrong?_

One of the worst fights Junmyeon ever had with Chanyeol was over Jongin.

They didn’t often fight. Neither of them was very confrontational, and they made it a point to be open and honest with each other and communicate effectively, which left little room for big, unavoidable fights.

But they still happened, sometimes.

All it took this time was Jongin telling them that he was going to ask out a girl from his class on a date so he could double with Taemin that weekend.

“He’s too young, Chanyeol. I won’t allow it.”

“You won’t _allow it?_ Junmyeon, this isn’t the twentieth century. You can’t control every aspect of his life!”

“He’s not ready! How can you think our fifteen-year-old child is ready to date?” Junmyeon paced at the foot of their bed. “He’s _fifteen,_ Chanyeol.”

“So? I was dating at his age! There’s nothing wrong with it! He’s a good kid, we’ve taught him well. At some point we’re going to have to let him start to fly on his own, Jun.” Chanyeol was watching him pace from where he sat on their bed, arms and legs crossed, as obstinate as Junmyeon’s ever seen him.

“So you want to just, let him go? There’re so many things that could go wrong. What if he gets his heart broken? What if he gets someone pregnant?”

Chanyeol got up, crossing over to Junmyeon and grabbing his shoulders. “There’s literally no point in worrying about that!” he exclaimed, shaking Junmyeon a little. “Junmyeon, he’s got to grow up, and you’re not helping him. If you keep trying to stop everything bad from happening to him, you’re going to hurt him more than anything out there.”

He knew Chanyeol was right. He did. But it was so hard to hear, and he felt tears burning behind his eyes as he tried to keep himself calm. “I wish he was still little. Things were simpler then.”

Chanyeol cupped his face in his hands, making Junmyeon look up at him. “Jun, he’s going to have his heart broken. He just is. It’s our job to help him through it, help him learn so that he’s stronger the next time. We’re the ones who make sure he’s got the tools he needs to navigate life. We’ve given him everything we can, now we just have to step aside and let him find his own way.” He brushed his thumbs over Junmyeon’s cheeks, catching his tears as they fell. “I promise, I’m on your side. But we can’t protect him from everything, no matter how much we _both_ want to.”

Junmyeon crumpled into Chanyeol’s open arms, coming to terms with the fact that his baby wasn’t a baby anymore, and that things were bound to change. It still sucked, though.

Chanyeol held him until his tears had dried, swaying them back and forth as they hugged. “It’s going to be okay, babe. He’s a good kid, he’s going to be fine.”

Junmyeon took a deep breath and nodded. He knew Chanyeol was right. “I’m still upset.”

“Oh, I know,” Chanyeol assured with a wry smile. “Let’s get dinner ready for the boys, yeah? They’ll be home from dance soon and they’re going to be starving.”

Chanyeol linked their hands, and together they went to the kitchen.

 

A month later, Jongin and Taemin were going on a class trip down to Disneyland for a weekend, and Junmyeon wasn’t surprised in the slightest to find that Krystal and Jieun would both be going.

On an overnight trip. With far too few chaperones.

“Thanks guys!” Jongin chirped from the back seat, grabbing his bag as he and Taemin prepared to leave the car. “I’ll see you after the weekend.”

“Woah, hold on one minute,” Chanyeol said, halting both boys.

“We need to talk about your sexual health,” Junmyeon said, turning around in the passenger seat to fix them both with a look.

“No, dad, we really don’t,” Jongin pleaded, his face a rictus of horror.

Taemin merely whispered, “Please, no,” and looked back at Junmyeon with pleading eyes.

“As your dads,” Chanyeol began, launching into the speech they’d prepared, “we think you’re too young to have sex.”

Junmyeon made it a point to look at Taemin. “Tae, your parents agree with us.” Taemin whimpered and sank down in his seat. He may have been sixteen, but he was still clearly mortified.

Jongin looked like he was one breeze away from dissolving.

“Did you know that most unwanted teen pregnancies are a result of expecting abstinence to work?” Chanyeol surged on, also twisting to look at both boys in the back seat. “Now, I know you’re both smart enough not to do things just because your friends pressure you into it, or your girlfriends say they want to.”

Junmyeon heard Jongin whisper something that sounded like, “Please, God, make it stop.”

Taemin nodded frantically. “Okay. Let’s make this end, please?”

Junmyeon reached for the envelope he and Chanyeol had prepared, passing it to Chanyeol as he said, “It’s your decision, boys. We want you to be safe.” Chanyeol handed the envelope to Jongin, who opened it with an encouraging smile from Junmyeon.

Jongin’s eyes widened as he pulled several condoms from the envelope. “Dad! Why are you giving me these?”

Taemin buried his face in his hands.

“Pulling out is not protection,” Junmyeon said, very seriously.

“I’m out, I’m done,” Taemin shouted, opening the door. Jongin whimpered and moved to do the same.

Junmyeon rolled down his window. “Don’t forget to have fun!” he called, unsurprised when they both hunched their shoulders and headed for the bus, ignoring him completely.

“I think that went well,” Chanyeol remarked, watching both boys make their way on the bus.

They lasted another five seconds before erupting in laughter.

“I’m never going to forget the look on Taemin’s face,” Chanyeol wheezed, clutching his stomach.

Junmyeon struggled to breathe. “I’m pretty sure our son will never forgive us.”

“Still,” Chanyeol said as they both calmed back down. “I think they’ll be safe.”

Junmyeon relaxed back into his seat. “They’re good kids. I think they’ll be fine.”

Chanyeol smiled at him, brushing his knuckles across Junmyeon’s cheek before putting the car in drive and pulling away.  

 

“So, did you guys have sex?” Chanyeol asked, the second Taemin and Jongin got back into the car at the end of the weekend.

Jongin moaned, pulling the hood of his jacket down over his face.

Taemin looked like he was seriously considering throwing himself from the now-moving car.

“No, dad. We didn’t.”

Chanyeol gave Junmyeon a sly look from the corner of his eye. “I don’t think your father and I would have minded as much if you’d slept with each other.” He smiled as both Jongin and Taemin went bright red. “But I was asking if you slept with your girlfriends.”

“Please stop,” Jongin begged, pulling his legs up to his chest to make himself as small as possible. “I’ll never have sex if it means you stop talking.”

Junmyeon rested a hand on Chanyeol’s forearm, silently telling him to back down. “Did you guys have fun?”

“It was very fun,” Taemin said softly, slouching down in his seat. “Pretty sure I broke up with Jieun at the end though.”

Junmyeon turned around in his seat to look at Taemin, surprised. “What?”

Taemin shrugged and looked out the window. “I really liked her, but I don’t think I can have a girlfriend and focus on dance the way I want to.”

Junmyeon reached back and placed a hand on Taemin’s knee. “I’m sorry, Tae. You okay?”

Taemin visibly waffled for a moment. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He put his earbuds back in, tapping them twice to start his music, and Junmyeon let that be the end of the conversation. He remembered how difficult breakups could be, and if Taemin wanted space then he’d happily give it to him.

If he didn’t perk up in a few days Junmyeon would talk to him again.

 

Taemin perked up, but Jongin didn’t.

Junmyeon didn’t notice his mood at first, or the way Jongin was getting more and more sullen as October faded into November. And it wasn’t just him because Chanyeol noticed it too.

“What do you think the problem is?” Junmyeon finally asked, after dropping both boys off at dance practice.

 _“I don’t know babe.”_ Chanyeol’s voice echoed through the car, as clear as if he were right next to Junmyeon. He was still at work, distraction in his tone, but Junmyeon was starting to worry too much and he really wanted to talk it through with Chanyeol. _“He’ll tell us when he’s ready. You know he will. Not much point in—no, Tao, the_ other _one—in worrying about it.”_

“I’m going to ask Taemin about it when they get home from dance,” Junmyeon resolved, nodding to himself as he squinted at the road signs. Was is just him, or were they harder to read these days?

 _“That’s probably not necessary. He probably doesn’t know what’s wrong, anyway.”_ There’s a pause, and Junmyeon can hear a series of rapid keystrokes. _“Even if he did, I doubt he’d tell you. Those two really keep each other’s secrets.”_

“We’ll see about that.” Junmyeon had his ways.

“He’s upset because he’s not sure Krystal likes him anymore, but he doesn’t know what to do.” Taemin told him as soon as he asked.

“That was…a lot easier than I thought it would be.” Junmyeon was a little shocked, actually, that Taemin had caved at the first question.

Taemin shrugged. “He’s been whining about what to do for the last month. I can’t seem to give him the answers he wants, so I figure it’s time for you to do your dad thing.”

Junmyeon decided he’d approach it with Jongin after dinner, once he was in his room for the night.

“Hey dad?” Jongin’s hesitant voice had both Junmyeon and Chanyeol looking up from where they were working on dinner together. “Can I talk to you?”

Junmyeon traded a look with Chanyeol. “Of course, what about?”

Jongin crossed his arms and looked down at his feet. “I-I had a bad day.” He glanced up at Junmyeon, biting his lip. “Krystal broke up with me.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Junmyeon soothed, pulling Jongin into a hug and cradling his head into his neck. They were the same height now, and Junmyeon suspected that Jongin was going to outgrow him with the way he kept eating. “I’m so sorry.”

Suspicious sniffle. “It’s f-fine.”

Chanyeol came around behind Jongin, enveloping them both in his arms and hugging tight, making Jongin squeak between them. “It’s okay to be sad, buddy. Breaking up sucks.”

Jongin choked on a wet sounding laugh. “Thanks dad.”

Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the top of Jongin’s head, the to Junmyeon’s cheek. “I love you both, very much, and at the very least Nini, you’ll always have us.”

“That’s what a family is,” Junmyeon added, smiling up at Chanyeol warmly. Jongin might be sad now, but he’d bounce back, and likely be stronger for it.

That’s just how life went.

They spent the rest of the evening curled up on the couch watching one of Jongin’s favorite movies, Junmyeon and Chanyeol watching contentedly as Taemin threw pieces of popcorn at Jongin until he was giggling and trying to catch them in his mouth. Time with family was healing, and he knew that if Jongin could make it through the first few days post-breakup with smiles like that, he was going to be just fine.

_July 24, 2032_

_What a summer it’s been! We celebrated Taemin’s seventeenth birthday a few days ago, late, because he’s been so busy with a summer intensive at the San Francisco ballet that it was hard to find time to do something! Taemin barely sleeps here, it seems like. He’s out the door early every morning and home long after dinner, but he can’t stop smiling and even when he’s here for the weekends he’s walking around the house humming Tchaikovsky under his breath and using any sort of counter to stretch his legs._

_As great as this is for his career (his instructors at the Academy keep telling us he’s outrageously talented), the one downside is that Jongin is terribly lonely this summer. He’s been spending time with his other friend Jimin, and us of course, but I can tell that he misses Taemin. I’ve suspected for a while now that Jongin might be developing more intense feelings for Taemin, but I can’t be sure, and Yeol says I’m imagining things, but I know my son._

_Anyway, with both boys headed into their junior year I feel like things are moving too fast. We had Minho and Joohyun come and stay with us for a month in May, right before Tae started the program, and just having his parents here really helped I think, and we certainly enjoyed having them here._

_My work wants to start incorporating more tech into our process, and I think I’m going to suggest to my bosses that we bring in a team like Chanyeol’s to do some of it for us. Who knows, maybe I’ll get to work with my husband professionally. That would be fun, I think. Things have been really, really good between us lately. With both boys older and out of the house a lot, we get a lot of alone time, and it’s been…very good for our relationship._

_And the sex. The sex is great._

 

“So, what’s new in your life?” Baekhyun asked, once they’d all settled at the table.

It was their monthly dinner with their friends, and Junmyeon was eager to catch up. He had some things he wanted to run past them.

“The kids are great. Jongin is taking a few dance classes from a local studio this summer, while Taemin is doing a summer intensive with the SF Ballet.” Chanyeol put an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders as he spoke, and Junmyeon leaned into his side.

“The SF Ballet?” Kyungsoo sounded impressed. “He must be very talented.”

“He’s amazing,” Junmyeon confirmed. “We’ve been to most of his performances, and he and Jongin are both becoming quite spectacular.”

“Does Jongin miss having him around as much? I imagine that a summer intensive doesn’t leave much room for anything other than dancing.” Yixing played with Baekhyun’s hair as he spoke, running his fingers through the strands.

Junmyeon had noticed, more and more, that the three of them generally couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Kyungsoo was more controlled, especially in public, but Baekhyun and Yixing were hopeless. Their love for each other spilled over and infected everyone around them, making Junmyeon feel a little heady and drunk on love.

“Jongin…hasn’t expressed anything of the sort to us,” Chanyeol replied, rubbing a hand up and down the outside of Junmyeon’s bicep. “But he has been moping a bit, I think.”

“He’s spending a lot of time in his room playing video games if he’s not dancing,” Junmyeon added, resting a hand on Chanyeol’s thigh.

Baekhyun, seated between Kyungsoo and Yixing, rested his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder while Yixing danced his fingers over the skin of his neck. “Maybe he likes Taemin, have you considered that?” he asked, his eyelids fluttering as Yixing's fingers dipped beneath the collar of his shirt.

Junmyeon smacked Chanyeol in the chest. “See! I told you it was possible! Yeollie thinks I’m imagining things whenever I bring up the possibility, but I think Jongin might have a crush.”

“Does Jongin like boys?” Kyungsoo asked, lacing his fingers with Baekhyun’s on the table, mostly to keep them still and from shredding the napkins he’d been toying with.

Junmyeon felt Chanyeol shrug. “He had a girlfriend for a while last year, but he’s never shown interest in any guys yet.”

Junmyeon sat up, squeezing Chanyeol’s thigh as he remembered something. “Although, when we were in Korea he did ask us if it was okay to like boys _and_ girls, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he did. He told us he liked boys, so I know he does.”

“Mmmm that’s right he did,” Chanyeol hummed. “I’d forgotten about that.”

“You two don’t strike me as parents who would care all that much over who your kid dated.” Baekhyun had gone so relaxed between Kyungsoo and Yixing it was a wonder he hadn’t fallen asleep.

“We really don’t.” Chanyeol shrugged. “We’ve never wanted him to grow up feeling like it was wrong to want certain things.”

“Does Taemin like guys?” Kyungsoo asked, right as their waitress came to take their orders.

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon answered, once all their orders had been placed and wine had been poured. “Maybe that’s part of the problem. We’ve never bothered to ask Taemin, and he’s only dated girls so far.”

“Well, I think that’s Jongin’s problem, then.” Yixing leaned back in his seat. “If he likes Taemin but isn’t sure how his feelings will be received…that would put anyone in a slump.” He smiled fondly. “It reminds me of what I felt like falling in love with these two.”

“Awww, Yixing!” Baekhyun flung himself into Yixing's arms, cuddling into him in a display that was a bit much for a restaurant. Then again, Baekhyun had always been brightly affectionate no matter the setting, so it wasn’t much of a surprise to any of them.

Conversation shifted to other topics—like how Baekhyun had finally convinced Kyungsoo and Yixing to let him get a dog—but Junmyeon continued to ponder over what they’d said about Jongin, wondering if there was something he could do.

**[To: Taemin]**

_Hey tae_

_Are you coming home this weekend? I know the intensive is keeping you busy, but I miss hanging out with you_

**[From: Taemin]**

_Hey nini_

_I’ll be home for a bit this weekend, but I don’t know that I’ll have time to hang out_

_Sorry! I miss you too though_

**[To: Taemin]**

_Okay_

 

Junmyeon found Jongin curled up in one of his favorite spots in the house, a beanbag that they kept under the window in the living room where it caught the afternoon sun. It was Jongin’s favorite place to nap, or read, or sit and think, but he usually wasn’t crying.

“Nini?” He sat down on the floor next to him, his joints protesting, and pulled Jongin into his arms. “What’s wrong, baby?” Jongin was taller than him now, but he’d always be Junmyeon’s baby boy. He quickly sent a message to Chanyeol telling him to come into the living room.

“Dad, I don’t know what to do.” Jongin buried his face into Junmyeon’s shoulder, clutching him tightly.

“What’s going on?” Junmyeon felt Chanyeol’s arms circle around himself and Jongin, enveloping them both. “Nini, why are you crying?”

“I’m s-sorry,” Jongin choked, shuddering in Junmyeon’s arms.

“Why are you apologizing, sweetie?” Junmyeon’s concern was growing. It’d been a long time since he’d seen Jongin so inconsolable. “Talk to us.”

Chanyeol shifted so that he could see Junmyeon and Jongin, rubbing circles into his back as he and Junmyeon traded looks of alarm.

“It’s about T-Taemin hyung.”

“Did something happen?” Junmyeon asked softly, suspicion over what this was about beginning to creep in. He waited patiently with Chanyeol as Jongin pulled himself together, preparing to talk. Jongin pulled away, and Junmyeon let him go, reaching out to wipe away the tears falling from his eyes.

“I think…” Jongin paused. “I think I really, really like him.” He looked at Junmyeon and Chanyeol hesitantly, his eyes narrowing in confusion. “Why aren’t you guys surprised?”

Junmyeon and Chanyeol traded a look. “Your dad has suspected for a while that you might have feelings for Taemin,” Chanyeol answered, reaching out to lace his fingers with Junmyeon.

“We were waiting for you to say something first before we brought it up, in case I was wrong.”

“Well, you aren’t,” Jongin said wryly, tugging at the hole in his jeans. “I don’t know what to do about it. I don't want to ruin our friendship, and we’ve been like brothers for so long that I don't know if he’d _ever_ be able to see me as anything else, but I really, _really,_ like him, dad.”

Chanyeol ruffled Jongin’s hair. “The only way anything is going to happen is if you talk to him, you know that right?”

Jongin’s face scrunched up. “Yeah, I know. I’m scared, though.”

Junmyeon understood his hesitation. Feelings were scary, especially when you were so young, and he knew that if Taemin didn’t feel the same way it would become awkward between them, and Jongin would never forgive himself. “I think you’re going to have to decide if the possibility he could return your feelings is worth it. If it’s worth the risk of your friendship being awkward for a little while if he doesn’t feel the same way. Because if he does, then telling him how you feel could be the best thing you ever do.”

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, that’s more or less what I’ve realized. I just don’t know how to approach it.”

“Your dad wrote me a letter, when he confessed to me,” Chanyeol offered, pulling Jongin into his side and hugging him tightly. “That worked for me.”

“Dad that’s…so old-fashioned.”

Junmyeon laughed, pleased when Jongin cracked a smile. “Yeah, I know. But it worked for us at the time. There’s nothing wrong with just…sitting down and having a conversation with him about it. Taemin is very level-headed. He’s not going to make you feel bad if he doesn’t return your feelings. He’s very kind, and he wouldn’t do that to you.”

“You don’t need to be afraid, Jongin,” Chanyeol assured. “We’re right here, and we’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”

Jongin took a deep breath. It was still a little shuddery around the edges, but he was smiling again. “Thanks, guys. I’m glad you’re my parents. You’re both pretty great.”

And that, well, that got Junmyeon right in his heart. “Oh, thank you Jongin.” He suddenly felt very emotional. “We love you.”

Jongin sat up on his knees, wrapping an arm around each of them, pulling them both into a hug with him. “I love you both, too.”

Junmyeon held his son tightly and thought that there was nothing else in the world greater than being a parent.

_April 18, 2033_

_Well, junior year is almost over. Taemin’s going to be even busier now, balancing school and dance. His opportunities for dance have really taken off, and Jongin is so devastated about it but trying to put up a brave face. It’s not like Taemin is going anywhere, but since the Academy wants him for more classes he’ll rarely be home. He’ll be going straight into the San Francisco Ballet Academy once he graduates, they’ve offered him a spot in the corps, and we’re all very proud of him. He’ll still be living with us, but if the summer intensive he did last year is any indication, we won’t see him very often._

_But I can tell that Jongin is still so sad to be losing so much time with his best friend. He has a lot more friends, and he’s been doing things with other people for a while now, but it’s going to be hard on him not to have Taemin by his side as much. Ever since he talked to us about his feelings for Taemin, Chanyeol and I have been waiting for him to make a move, but he’s yet to do anything and I’m worried that he’ll miss his opportunity. But I refuse to interfere in this, because this isn’t something I can really offer guidance on._

_In other news, Chanyeol is officially working on a project with my company! It’s been an interesting experience having my husband in the office with me a few times each week, and we’ve discovered new quirks and habits about each other we didn’t see before. But overall, it’s so fun, and we’re changing and growing together. Luhan thinks we’re absolutely disgusting, but I’ve seen the way he dotes on his husband Minseok, so I don’t think he really has any room to talk. I’ve never seen someone more completely wrapped around the finger of another person, but Luhan is helpless when it comes to Minseok. I remind him of that any time he teases me and Yeol, which usually shuts him up._

_We’re getting older, and with both boys close to moving out of the house I’m not sure what Yeol and I are going to do with ourselves when they do. Maybe we’ll get a dog._

 

Junmyeon didn’t mean to eavesdrop. He _really_ didn’t.

But he’d been headed to Jongin’s room anyway with some freshly folded laundry, planning on putting it away, when he heard Jongin and Taemin talking in Taemin’s room.

“Nini, how long have you felt this way about me?” Taemin’s voice drifted to him through the cracked door, and he nearly dropped the clothes in his arms.

Oh, Chanyeol was going to be so upset he wasn’t here to hear this.

“For a while. At least a year.” Oh, Jongin sounded so nervous. Junmyeon wanted to hug him, but that would be counterproductive, he felt.

There was a fair bit of silence, enough that it made Junmyeon nervous. Then, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I—what?” Jongin sounded shocked, taken aback.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you liked me?”

“I—um—I wasn’t sure if you felt the same, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Oh, Nini. Nothing could make me stop being your friend.”

Junmyeon was so, _so_ tempted to push the door open a little and peek in, try and catch a glimpse of what was happening, but there was no way he was willing to accidentally ruin this moment for Jongin, no matter how curious he was.

“That’s a relief, I guess.” There was a pause after Jongin spoke. Then, “Do—How—Do you like me, too?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Oka—wait what?”

 _What?_ Junmyeon felt just as thrown as Jongin sounded.

“I said,” Taemin repeated, voice going low and soft, “that I’m going to kiss you now.”

Junmyeon didn’t hear a response which, he supposed, was indication enough as to what was happening right now. He smiled softly to himself and continued down the hall to Jongin’s room. Chanyeol was going to be so upset that he’d been working while this happened.

 

“I have to admit,” Chanyeol said later that night, when they were alone in their room and Junmyeon had caught him up, “that I’d rather Jongin date Taemin than anyone else.”

Junmyeon cocked his head, curious. “Why’s that?”

Chanyeol shrugged, pulling Junmyeon into his lap and placing kisses up and down his neck. “Because we _know_ Taemin. We know almost everything about him, and I don’t worry about him mistreating our kid, or things going wrong, because I _know_ who our son is dating.”

“I hadn’t thought about that,” Junmyeon mused, running his hands through Chanyeol’s hair. There was quite a bit of silver in it now, for both of them really, but Junmyeon was just as in love with him as he’d always been, probably more. “It’s a good point though. It’s only been a few hours and yet I’m nowhere near as worried as I was when he was dating Krystal.”

“Plus, with them both in the same house it’ll be easier to keep an eye on them.”

“That’s true,” Junmyeon agreed. He hadn’t said anything at dinner, but it had been fun watching Jongin and Taemin smile and blush at each other across the table. Jongin hadn’t said something to them yet, but he would. “I’m just happy it worked out.”

“I don’t think it would have been awful if it hadn’t, but I’m glad too. I think they’ll be good together.” He wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, holding him close.

Junmyeon looped his arms around Chanyeol and hugged him, settling more comfortably in his lap. “Hey, we’ve got a pretty great kid, don’t we?”

Chanyeol hummed and nipped at his ear playfully. “We really, really do.”

 

He was sitting in the living room, catching up on emails while Taemin and Jongin lay sprawled on the floor in front of him, doing their homework, when he saw a reply from Chanyeol on one of the work threads about the project they were doing together.

Having his husband actively working with him at his company had been something new, very fun, and each day brought a new adventure.

 _Or nightmare,_ he thought, reading the email Chanyeol had replied to.

 

 **To:** mjkohus@gmail.com

 **Cc:** execteam@domo.com

 **RE Subject:** Opensource Project Parameters

 

Mr. Kim,

While I may be submissive in bed for you, I refuse to be in the workplace. I know what I’m doing here, and I kindly request that you adjust the parameters to the specifications I laid out. Please have a little faith in me, babe.

Yours,

Yeollie

 

Junmyeon stared at the email in horror.

He was going to _kill_ Chanyeol.

Jongin and Taemin had shifted in the last few minutes, laying on their sides facing each other and talking softly, and if it weren’t for the horror overpowering his emotions Junmyeon would take a moment to appreciate how happy and cute they were.

“Chanyeol Park!” he yelled, making both boys jump and look up at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d raised his voice, but he knew Chanyeol was in their home office and he _couldn’t believe_ what he’d done.

Chanyeol had the audacity to come strolling into the living room with an insufferable smirk. “Yes, Mr. Kim?”

Junmyeon _fumed._ “What the hell is this?” he asked, gesturing to his computer.

Chanyeol winked at him. “My way of telling you to let me do my job, baby.”

Junmyeon summoned his patience to keep himself from leaping for Chanyeol’s throat in front of their child. “Is there any _particular_ reason why you cc’d the entire executive team on this email?” He pointed at his computer screen, where he still had the email pulled up.

“I don’t know what you mean, honey,” Chanyeol began, walking up behind him to read over his shoulder. “I didn’t—oh _fuck.”_

“What’s going on?” Jongin asked, sitting up. Taemin also sat up, then wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist from behind and put his chin on his shoulder. “What did dad do?”

“Your _father,”_ Junmyeon ground out, “replied to an email in a way he should not have.”

“It’ll be fine, babe,” Chanyeol reassured, now sounding appropriately afraid of Junmyeon. “I bet most of them saw the subject line and didn’t even bother to read it.”

Junmyeon dragged a hand down his face. “You’d better hope so.”

“Can I see?” Jongin asked, already dislodging Taemin and crawling forward to look at Junmyeon’s screen.

He shut his laptop with a snap. “Absolutely _not.”_

Jongin blinked at him in surprise. “Uh, okay.” Junmyeon noted the way Taemin’s eyes lit with sudden understanding, before he burst into laughter.

He’d always been a little too sharp for his own good.

Jongin, realizing he was the only one missing out on the joke, whined in the back of his throat.

“I’ll explain later, Nini,” Taemin said between giggles.

Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol. “If our son has questions, you’re answering them.”

Chanyeol opened his mouth like he was about to protest, then thought better of it as Junmyeon gave him a look. “Yeah, okay. That’s fair.”

“Explain _what_ to me?” Jongin pouted as his question went unanswered, but was soon placated by Taemin kissing his pout off his face, and normalcy returned as they went back to their homework and Junmyeon got up to start dinner, Chanyeol helping him without complaint as an apology.

It was a good thing he loved his idiot of a husband.

 

When Junmyeon walked into the office the next day Luhan took one look at him, said, “Good morning, _Mr. Kim,”_ and laughed for five minutes straight.

Junmyeon threw a staple puller at him and hunkered down at his desk, prepared to ignore most of his coworkers for the next few days.  

_June 15, 2034_

_My baby is graduating high school tomorrow. It’s been a busy year for Taemin and Jongin, but a good one. They’ve been dating for all their senior year, and aside from a few misunderstandings and petty squabbles, they’re very happy. Taemin will go full time at the Academy, and Jongin is going to take a gap year before going to college, so they’ll both be living with us for another year, which I’m happy about._

_I’m not quite ready to let my baby loose in the world. He’ll do great when he does go, but I’m glad he’s taking some time to decide what he wants to pursue. Chanyeol has caught me crying at least twice over this whole graduation business, but I can’t help it. I’m so proud of both these boys, and I know they’re going to do great things._

_Oh, the places they’ll go._

 

“Do you think they’re having sex right now?” Junmyeon mused, late one night after they’d gone to bed. Graduation was tomorrow, and Jongin and Taemin were both full of restless energy for tomorrow.

“Hmmm?” Chanyeol rolled over to face him, almost asleep, and squinted at him in the dark. “What?”

“Taemin and Jongin,” Junmyeon clarified. “Do you think they’ve having sex right now?”

Chanyeol rubbed a hand over his face. “No, Junmyeon. I don’t think they are.”

“Oh. Why not?”

Chanyeol yawned into his pillow. “Because, babe. They both had dance practice today and they’re probably too tired.” He looped an arm around Junmyeon’s middle, pulling him snug against his chest to spoon him. “Besides, they had sex earlier this afternoon.”

“Hmmm,” Junmyeon replied, lulled by the warmth radiating from Chanyeol. His eyes snapped open. “Wait, _what?”_ Junmyeon thrashed beneath the sheets, trying to get up. But Chanyeol’s arm around his waist was like a vise and Junmyeon wasn’t going anywhere.

“Remember what I said when they started dating, about how I’d rather it be Taemin dating our son than anyone else?” He asked, once Junmyeon had settled back down.

Junmyeon muttered a sullen affirmation into the arm Chanyeol had slipped under his neck.

“I’m totally fine with them having sex because one, Jongin is going to grow up some time, and two, Taemin loves him so, so much. The last thing he’d ever want to do is hurt Jongin.” Chanyeol placed a kiss behind Junmyeon’s ear, where it always made him shiver. “We can trust him with our baby.”

“I know. You’re right. I still don’t want to think about it, though.”

Chanyeol hummed, deep and soft. “Do you want me to distract you?” he asked, his hand slipping past the waistband of Junmyeon’s underwear, teasing him.

Instead of answering, Junmyeon moaned softly and pushed his hips into Chanyeol’s hand until he was gripping him right where he wanted, as Chanyeol began to slowly grind his hips into him from behind.

Junmyeon came a few minutes later into Chanyeol’s hand because really, he’d always been so, so easy for Chanyeol.

 

Junmyeon watched Jongin and Taemin as they threw their arms around each other, posing for a picture in their graduation gowns. It was here, they were finished. And Junmyeon knew it was just the beginning for them, that they still had a whole lot of life left to live, but he took comfort in knowing that he and Chanyeol had prepared them as much as they could.

Later, there would be time to sit down with them, talk to them about adult life, and how he and Chanyeol were always there for them, _would_ always be there for them, but not right now.

Right now, he swept Jongin into a hug, squeezing him tight. “I’m proud of you, Nini. You’ve done so well.”

Jongin hugged him back tenderly. “Thanks, dad. I love you.”

“Love you too, baby.”

He stepped back into Chanyeol’s arms, watching as Taemin pulled Jongin for a soft, sweet kiss, before Jongin picked him up in his arms and spun them around, their laughter filling the air. “We did well, Yeollie.”

He could feel Chanyeol’s smile through the kiss he pressed to his neck. “Dongkyu would be proud of you, Jun.”

And that, Junmyeon realized, was the greatest thing Chanyeol could ever say to him. “I love you, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol spun him around in his arms, leaning down to kiss him. “I love you too, Jun.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you think in the comments huhuhu
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix).
> 
> A huge thank you to all my friends for bearing with me as i write really, really self-indulgent fic that nobody asked for. I couldn't do it without my squad and their endless praise and support really just, keeps me going. Thanks, ladies. I love you all lots <3


End file.
